


New Things

by ilovemesomekillianjones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemesomekillianjones/pseuds/ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wants to try something new with Killian, in fact she has many new things she wants to try with her pirate captain. This is a home for my smutty CS stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut, and I had a blast writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. @laschatzi ~ thank you for the fabulous beta work, and running ideas with me

Emma had come home from work that day hot and bothered…she was supposed to be home over two hours ago, all she’d thought about all day was some cherished alone time with her pirate on Henry’s night with Regina. 

She’d gotten one last call before she left for the day, and instead of just passing it off to the night shift, she decided to go take the report herself. That had been a mistake! When Sneezy called about a breaking and entering, she hadn’t realized she was going to have to take seven different statements, all varying in detail. Who the fuck cared who’d been in their house; no one was hurt, nothing was missing, and the place was now spotless! What a waste of fucking time.

Closing the door to their home, she called out his name.

“Hello, love,” he came to greet her.

“Touch me, Killian.”

He raised one eyebrow, but showed no sign of misunderstanding as he pulled her to him hand and hook skimming down her waist and around her back side. He peppered kisses along her jaw, then sucked her ear into his warm mouth. “Eager, are we?” He gave her ass a firm squeeze, then thrust her hips against his own to show her his compliance. 

She let out a long moan at the contact, “I need you to touch me,” she repeated.

Of course he knew where she wanted to be touched, and although he wanted to take it slow, he acceded to her request. He slid his hand between them and popped the button of her jeans, then meticulously slid his fingers into her panties eliciting another delicious mewl from her.

“Gods, Swan, what have you been thinking on, you are soaked,” he purred into her ear.

She couldn’t be bothered to get out anything out than a breathy, “You.”

“Do you know how hard you get me when you’re like this?” he murmured into her ear, punctuating his question by sucking her lobe into his mouth and nipping at it. 

Splaying her folds, he gathered her wetness on his fingertips then delicately massaged her clit, her broken whimper sent a pleasurable jolt straight to his cock. He already had her in a lustful haze made more noticeable when she fumbled to pull down her jeans so she could spread her legs further for him. 

“You all right there, Swan?” he gritted out.

He brought her in for a kiss as he delved into her core, sucking away her gasp at the intrusion of his thick fingers. He kept his thumb at her clit and continued to caress in a circular motion. Emma started to feel weak in the knees, his hand deftly working her up. She brought her arms around his neck to support herself. Understanding her need, Killian wrapped his hooked arm around her back to brace her. He curled his fingers inside her to hit the spot he always found so expertly, evoking erotic noises from her lips. He could only look on as his fingers repeatedly disappeared inside her.

“Killian!” she keened when he added a third finger and applied the heel of his hand to her clit. 

His eyes shot up at the carnality in her tone, he knew what she needed, and how she needed it. He quickened his pace as she began to ride his hand fervently. He immediately felt the telltale signs of her fluttering insides. He focused his gaze upon her face, as he loved to watch her come undone. 

“Is this what you need, love? Were you damp and wanting today, imagining yourself fucking my fingers?” he questioned in that deep sensual timbre she’d grown to need. “Were you rubbing your thighs together to try and relieve the ache?”

“I… I…,” she couldn’t form a coherent thought. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down in anticipation of falling over the edge. How he’d love to have his cock buried in her sweet mouth he thought. He continued his ministrations as she bared down on his hand. 

“Killian,” she whispered, “almost…please,” he sped up at her desperate plea, and then she was there, squeezing his shoulders tight to keep herself upright. He slowed his pace and pressed his palm firmly against her clit to let her ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm. She rested her forehead to his, and kissed him repeatedly between her short puffs of breath. 

“You are so bloody brilliant when you fall apart for me,” he crooned. He thought it might be one of his favorite things to hold her close while satisfying her needs. He cherished the trust she gave him to love her so freely when she was at her most vulnerable. 

“I needed that,” she confided as she took his hand and brought his fingers to her mouth. She proceeded to lick and suck each digit with such avarice, he couldn’t help but rub the curve of his hook over his cock for some needed friction. 

After releasing his last finger with a pop, she advanced on his mouth, biting at his top lip asking for more, always more. 

Just thought of her tasting herself had him straining against his zipper. Killian enthusiastically welcomed her, warm tongues sliding against each other, he groaned at the taste she provided him. He wanted so badly to grind himself against her, but first, he had to know.

“What was that all about, Swan?” he asked, pulling her jeans up, the strain in his voice apparent.

She shook her head, “It’s your turn now, and I don’t want to use my mouth to talk,” nothing but pure lust in her voice. 

“Emma Swan, you lecherous minx… far be it from me to deny the lady what she wants,” he growled, his cock throbbed almost painfully at her titillating implication. He made to sit down on the couch, but she stopped him, grabbing his hook she led him upstairs to their room. 

She quietly shut the door, and turned to him looking him up and down. Beginning by unbuttoning and sliding his vest over his shoulders, Emma proceeded to unwrap her pirate. Her nimble fingers unfastened the few buttons of his shirt he had bothered with. Eyes meeting his, she grabbed him by the belt buck, and pulled him closer; her other hand came to his neck and caressed his jaw line with her thumb. 

He wanted to kiss her, suck her tongue into his mouth, but he also wanted to let her proceed in her way. No sooner had he thought it, she yanked his head toward hers and crashed her mouth to his. Her tongue played along the curve of his bottom lip, then she bit down tugging slightly, he opened to her, letting her have her way. He wasn’t sure when she’d opened his trousers, but he felt her warm hand slide along his length, and he was lost to desire.

Of course he had nothing on under his jeans, a thought that had her drawing her thighs together as she palmed his cock, just enough pressure to have him looking decidedly wrecked. Emma removed her hand and slid his pants down to his feet, silently urging him to remove them and his boots.

After he’d discarded the last of his clothing, he brought both hand and hook to her waist, and made to pull her shirt up then stopped, seeking her permission, after all, this was her show. She nodded her head and raised her arms in supplication. He slipped the garment over her head, and took a moment to just appreciate her black lace clad breasts. He reached out to drag his hook over her nipple, enthralled by the immediate peak it rose to. She shivered at his gentle touch, then brought both hands behind her back to remove her bra. 

He moaned at the sight of her bared before him, “May I divest you of the rest of you clothes, milady?”

“No,” she replied gently, “it’s your turn remember?” She pointed him to the chair in the corner of their room.

“Ah yes, you wanted to use your mouth for things other than talking, how could I forget?” he said as he made to sit down.

“Not like that, you stand, I’ll sit,” she positioned herself on the edge of the black leather wing backed chair, and dragged him toward her by his hips. “Mmmm,” she hummed in anticipation, taking a moment to appreciate the beauty of the man before her. She studied his blue eyes, alight with wonder, the way he bit his bottom lip in anticipation, the expanse of his chest, covered in black hair that she loved to feel against her breasts. Her gaze descended down his taut stomach following the trail to where her treasure stood proudly awaiting her discovery. 

If he hadn’t hardened further at her sensual inspection of what he offered, he would’ve thought it impossible to be any harder. She had him on the precipice of pleasure and pain, he needed her to touch him, but he refused to slake her control in the situation. 

She took him in hand and pumped him just once, enough pressure to relieve a little of his built up tension. Before he could appreciate the small gesture, she placed an open mouthed kiss to his tip, wetting him, then she gently blew. 

His cocked twitched almost painfully at the barrage of sensation. He took in a quivering breath, “Gods above, Swan,” he keened, dropping his head back in ecstasy. He brought his hand to her hair for something to hold onto, he wasn’t sure he could remain standing. His legs were heavy with the desire to thrust. 

“Killian, look at me,” she quietly asked, slowly stroking him.

He looked down at his debauched temptress, kneading at her scalp, a questioning look in his eyes, when she didn’t speak. A small blush rose up her neck and cheeks. “What is it darling?”

“I want you to-” 

Emma broke the eye contact she had requested, and drew in a deep breath trying to calm herself. This was Killian, her Killian, she could ask this of him. With that thought in mind she looked back up at him. 

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” she whispered almost shyly.

This woman would be the death of him. He’d love to bury himself in her pretty mouth, hand tangled in her hair, guiding her...

“Why would you want me to do this,” he asked genuinely curious. He would never deny her, but he also desired to understand her. Why was her request apprehensive? Why did she seem embarrassed to ask this of him?

“Never mind,” she quickly said, withdrawing her hands from him, and circling them around her chest. Her blush turned to a deeper crimson. 

He bent down to his knees and brought his hand down to her cheek, “Don’t do that,” he coaxed, “don’t put up that wall Emma, I just want to know why you want me to… to do that.”

Okay, she thought, if he wanted to know, she could tell him. She’d promised him that she wouldn’t put that armor back on. She brought both her hands to his face, and stared straight into his worried eyes. 

“Before you, sex was just an itch that needed scratching,” she started, immediately feeling a little lighter at that admission. 

“Sex was nothing special, a means to an end,” she continued, getting bolder with each confession. 

“With you, Killian,” she paused to make sure she had his full attention, “I want it to be special, and different, I want to try new things. Things that I’ve fantasized about, but never even considered trying with anyone, ever, until you, because I trust you,” she finished.

Her admission served to make both his heart and his cock swell. He kissed her...hard, “Thank you,” he whispered into her lips, “Thank you for explaining and for your trust. I’ll try anything with you, and do anything for you, love.” His Swan opening up to him was a feat that never ceased to amaze him. It was one of his favorite things about his once closed off princess. 

Breaking the kiss, she stood him back up, his cock standing at full attention for her unabashed affections. She stroked his length once more then brought her tongue to him, licking from his thick base to his tip, before encircling him in her warm, wet mouth. She grabbed his hips and gently guided him in and out of her mouth a few times. 

Killian brought his hand to the base of her head and grabbed a handful of her gorgeous locks, then began to pump into her, following her lead. Once he established a leisurely pace, she dropped her hands down to hold onto the edge of the chair, relinquishing all control to him. He looked into her eyes, full of love and trust for him, it was a heady aphrodisiac. He involuntarily quickened his pace, enjoying the added suction she applied. He began to gently guide her head to meet his every thrust and he could feel himself bottoming out at the back of her throat. 

“Just like that, love, your mouth is heaven,” he praised.

He tried to keep his ardor in check… and then she swallowed around him. Gods, it was an amazing feeling to feel her throat gripping his cock. He was a goner then, all sense of propriety out the window. He tightened his grip on her hair and fucked into her mouth wildly. Leaning forward, he threw his left arm over the back of the chair for added support. He bit at his bottom lip when she sucked him back in mercilessly and swallowed him down again. 

“Fuck, Swan, you’re bloody amazing,” he exalted, and it was all he could do to make himself withdraw from deep in her throat as tears started to pool in the corner of her eyes. He watched his  
cock disappear inside her tantalizing mouth again and again, the slide of her lips along his shaft a glorious sight to witness. His senses were assaulted with this magnificent sight, the feel of her mouth, the smell of her arousal in the air around them, the wet sounds of her working him over, and the knowledge of her love and trust. His movements became more frenzied as he neared the edge.

“Emma,” he panted, “now love” was all he could get out to warn her of his impending release. 

Looking into his hooded eyes she hummed around him in acknowledgement, and only went deeper trying to convey her desire for him to come in her mouth. 

He erratically pumped into her twice more before he began to spill his seed, coating her throat. 

She eased up on the pressure, as she knew he’d become oversensitized, but kept her lips sealed around him as he continued riding out his orgasm with several more gentle thrusts. 

He let go of the grip he’d had on her hair and softly massaged the base of her head. When he fully withdrew from her mouth, he knelt down before her taking her hand in his and brushing feather light kisses across her knuckles. He turned her hand over in his and kissed her palm, then stood them both up. 

“I’m sorry love, but you’ve sapped all of my energy, please let us lie down?” he questioned, as he eased her toward their bed. 

He sat down at the edge and slowly took her pants off before she climbed in. They faced each other, Killian resting his arm across her waist, they lazed in affable silence for a few minutes, each studying the other. 

“Thank you,” she blushed.

“It is I who should thank you, Emma” he amended.

“No-” she paused bringing her hand to his scruffy cheek, “Thank you, Killian, for trying new things... with me.” 

He pulled her closer, “Anything for you, love,” he promised, kissing her thoroughly.

“Now, what’s next on this list of yours?” he asked cheekily.

“I think you’ll need to recover first,” she patted his now sated cock under the sheets, “maybe tomorrow,” she goaded. 

He raised an eyebrow, “Oi! Is that a challenge?” he asserted.  
She whispered in his ear one of the many things she wanted to try with him. He couldn’t help the small hum of appreciation that escaped from deep down in his chest.

“Okay, maybe now then,” she giggled as he began to stiffen under her hand.

TBC...


	2. Her Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian try another one of Emma's fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the notorious and glorious @laschatzi for your help and beta skills with this fic!! I had so much fun writing this story, I hope you all enjoy it!

She looked at herself in the full length mirror admiring her reflection. This look was something that had secretly appealed to her from the first time she wore it, when Rumple magically poofed her into her Enchanted Forest disguise. There were some differences, she had opted for a black and red skirt, a white ultra low cut chemise, and a red bodice with black satin laces up the front, as opposed to the muted colors of last time. Instead of the more sensible shoe or boot of the Enchanted Forest, Emma chose black stilettos. She had curled her golden locks loosely and left them down to frame her face, and her cleavage if she were being honest. Killian wasn’t going to know what hit him. Her heart began to beat a little faster in anticipation of her night with the Captain. She thought back to their conversation a few nights ago…

She had whispered in his ear one of the many things she wanted to try with him. He let out a small hum of appreciation from deep down in his chest.

“Okay, maybe now then,” she had giggled as he began to stiffen under her hand.

“Well, I don’t think we are quite prepared for that level at the moment love, seeing as how we’re both naked as the day we were born,” he said with utmost seriousness. “Let me plan a proper night for you and the Captain,” he whispered, voice dripping with desire. 

Her thighs clenched together at the promise of yet another fantasy being fulfilled by this gorgeous man laying with her. “When the time comes, I want to be your wench, Captain,” she shot back in her own salacious tone.

A half sigh, half moan slipped from her lips as she thought on that conversation, and the rest of that night. Killian had taken her slowly and lovingly. She needed to see him, now, the ache between her legs was becoming insufferable. She looked at the clock, it was a quarter to eight, if she walked slowly, she’d be at the Jolly right on time. But, if she walked, people would see her in this outfit, and people would talk. The last thing she needed was a town full of fairy tale characters gossiping about her sex life. She decided she’d wait until eight and poof herself to the docks.  
~~~~~  
Killian Jones strutted toward the mirror, taking in his appearance in full pirate garb, complete with pirate duster and sword. “I am devilishly handsome, aren’t I,” he spoke to the air. Self assurances, a sure sign he was nervous. Would Emma think less of him, if he really let the pirate come out to play? Would she prefer his alter ego, to the loving man? Not that he’d ever been less than a gentlemen with any woman. 

The time for doubts and thinking were no more, she’d be here in mere moments. “Pull yourself together you wanker,” he prodded, “this is Emma”. He inhaled deeply through his nose, and exhaled once. Then he heard her calling from above. He took one last look around his quarters to make sure everything was presentable. He climbed the ladder topside, and heard her voice again. Why doesn’t she just come ab-  
His thoughts were halted when he set eyes upon Emma, his mouth watered at the gorgeous sight of her. All golden waves, bold curves, timid eyes, all accentuated by an authentic wench costume. She wanted to play indeed… Oh, the Captain would play.  
~~~~~  
“Captain,” she called out, voice a little breathier than expected. There was no sign of him. She approached the Jolly, peering from one end of the ship to the other. “Permission to come aboard,” she called a little louder, but still nothing, she began to worry he’d forgotten. Then, he was there, Captain Hook, in all his bad boy glory. When he made eye contact with her, she felt a jolt as she watched his expression change from her Killian, to guarded, to awe, and finally to hunger, as he looked her up and down. Her breath was taken from her very lungs, when he lifted an eyebrow in silent acknowledgement that the game was on.

“Permission to come aboard, Captain,” she spoke quietly.

“Permission to come anywhere love, as long as it’s with me,” he smirked, descending the gangplank to bring her aboard.

Emma’s eyes widened marginally at his quick character development. Her core was thrumming with need again, as she took his proffered hook and hoisted herself to the deck. 

Killian perused her offerings, wondering what ideas she had in mind, he decided to let her lead, since this was her fantasy. “What brings you to Jolly Roger lass?”

“Your men came into the tavern and suggested you might be here...alone, and in need of company.”

“Oi! I’ve never been in need of company, nor have I had to have said company provided or paid for. What do you take me for?” he said with slight indignation.

“No, Captain, that’s not what I meant!” she stammered, “Your men were talking of the long voyage you’ve been on. I assumed you were in need of company.”

“Well that is another story indeed, tell me more…” he paused, trying to prompt a name from her.

“Swan, call me Swan.”

“Do go on then, Swan,” he pressed.

“I’ve heard stories of the Captain Hook, I just wanted to see if they were true,” she explained, stepping further into his space.

“What, pray tell, have you heard?” he questioned.

“Many things Captain, but I’m only curious about the accuracy in the tales regarding your... prowess,” she purred the last word, running her fingers along the lapel of his duster.

“You are a bold thing, aren’t you?” he asked wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. He brought the curve of his hook to her chin and lifted it, piercing blue eyes cutting into her green. “Answer me darling,” he furthered.

“I...I mean no disrespect Captain, I just want-”

“Oh, I know what you want,” he teased in a dark voice, bringing his face within inches of hers, “and because I’m in a fair mood, you shall have it,” he popped the t, just hard enough to make her quiver in his arms.

“Don’t be afraid now, lass, I’ll only give you what you want, no more, no less, I am after all a gentlemen, if nothing else.”

“I want it all,” she breathed out.

Killian’s eyes widened at her lust and desire, he hadn’t even touched her yet. Gods above, she’d be the death of him.

“Follow me,” he said gruffly, clearing his throat in an attempt to maintain his captaincy. He led her down below to his quarters.

Emma gasped upon entering, she’d been here many times, spent night’s loving Killian to the soft rocking of the ocean waves. She’d not, however, been a guest of Captain Hook since their time traveling adventure. The room was exactly as she remembered it, his various treasures strewn about the room, maps laid across his desk. She was touched by Killian’s attention to detail, his desire to please her.

She made her way to the middle of the room, and awaited his next move. He went to the desk and lit one of the oil lamps. The new light cast part of his face into darkness, the visible irony not lost on Emma. This is one of the things she loved about him, he was both light and dark.

He turned from the task and sauntered toward Emma, “Now, where were we...ahh yes,” he grabbed her around the waist again and brought his lips to hers. He sucked on her bottom lip, pulling at it until she opened her mouth to him. Not hesitating he pounced, his tongue invading her mouth, sliding against hers in long strokes. Even though Killian didn’t have memories of her, or how her mouth tasted against his that night long ago, he’d thought about his Swan incognito as a bar wench from time to time, her image might’ve gotten him through a lonely night or two. He didn’t know he’d have a chance to see her again, and touch her as he’d so wanted to that strange night in the past. 

Emma melted into his passionate kiss. She couldn’t believe this was happening, her night with Captain Hook, a fantasy that had gotten her off several times. She ran her hands up his lean torso, to his muscled chest, then pushed his jacket away from his body. It landed on the floor with an audible thump. Wanting nothing more than for him to fuck her senseless, she began to impatiently pull at his vest and shirt. She’d been thinking about this all day, she couldn’t help herself. 

He pulled away, causing Emma to whimper in protest, and walked to his desk, removing his own vest and shirt along the way. He then made a show of slowly removing his sword from his hip, “Wouldn’t want to jab you with this sword, darling,” his timbre full of innuendo, and a twinkle in his eye at the memory. 

A thrill went through her body at his words, she squeezed her thighs to ease the tension between her legs.

Killian took a seat in his chair and peered up at her, eyebrow raised, beckoning her over to sit on his lap. Her luscious cleavage was at eye level when she sat straddled across his thighs, legs spread making it impossible to discern any sort of self soothing. He brought his hand to her throat caressing the length of it down to the top of her decolletage, where he let his fingers trace along the swells of her breasts, sending shivers through Emma’s entire body. Leaning forward he whispered into her ear, “I will take care of you, but first I think I’d like to feel that pretty mouth of yours wrapped around my cock. On your knees for the Captain, love.”

His commanding tone resonated deep in her belly, she couldn’t help moaning in compliance, “Yes, Captain.” Emma lifted herself from his lap and felt her own arousal coating her inner thigh. 

He stood up and brought her hands to his belt. She deftly unfastened it, along with his leathers. Then dropped down to her knees and grabbed both sides of his pants, pulling them down to his knees. He sat back down in his chair and watched transfixed as his Swan removed his boots, then finished by fully removing his pants. 

His arousal stood at full mast waiting for her, she rose up on her knees, and brought a hand to his straining cock fully encompassing his girth. She gave him a pump, then paused; she removed her hand earning a cursory glance from her Captain. She made sure he watched when she lifted her skirts, then let her hand wander up and over her soaking heat. When she brought her hand back to him, he understood, she pumped him again the evidence of her lust now coating his cock. She pumped him freely. 

He reached for her left hand which rested on his thigh, and placed it at his balls, understanding his desire she massaged him gently from below, letting her thumb slide over his base to the seam of him. Killian’s head fell back at the feeling of both her hands working him, something he’d not been able to do for himself. His eyes had slipped shut at her expert workmanship, and Emma chose that moment to submerge his cock into her warm mouth. 

He jumped at the suddenness, “You are a bloody minx, Swan,” he cursed.

She looked up at him through her long lashes, pulling off of him. Licking her lips, Emma moved to his base where she placed open mouth kisses one after the other, applying light suction at the sensitive underside of his cock. Arriving at his tip she flattened her tongue along him licking away the precum that had gathered. 

“Show me how, Captain,” she breathed.

He curled his fingers in her hair, and guided her ministrations. She went willingly with his guidance, alternating between soft strokes with her tongue, and delicately sucking at him. 

“I wish you could see what I see, you on your knees, lips stretched around my cock, it’s quite breathtaking, really.” He felt like he could come just watching Emma, his cock disappearing inside her mouth, and her moans of enjoyment at pleasing him, an exhilarating combination.

As he increased his pace, she hollowed her cheeks, adding more suction.

“Gods, your mouth is just as glorious as I thought it’d be,” he praised, then he pulled her off, “but I don’t wish to finish like that,” he explained. Standing up, he pulled her up gently by the grasp he still had on her hair. 

Emma moaned at the sensual pressure his hair pulling caused, it was a feeling she was unfamiliar with, she didn’t hate it. 

“Like that do you?” he questioned, giving her hair a delicious tug.

“Yes,” Emma whined.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Captain,” she simpered.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes darling, let’s remedy that shall we?”

She nodded her approval, “Would you like me to strip, or would you like to unwrap me?” she asked coyly.

“Decisions, decisions...I think I’d like to unwrap you,” he chose.

Emma stood at attention as he stared at her. He brought the tip of his hook to her bodice laces and began to tear through them one at a time. Each release of pressure had Emma inhaling sharply. There was something entirely erotic about his hook. She loved it when he purposed it for other than functional reasons. A fetish, she thought. When he tore the last laces, he brought his hand up to her shoulder and pushed the garment down her shoulders. 

He extended hand and hook to her sides and lifted the white chemise over her head. Killian certainly loved the undergarments of this realm, and this red satin and lace bra was no exception. It was far too lovely to take his hook to, so he reached around her with his right hand and expertly unclasped it. He gave a low grunt of appreciation at the sight of her bared breasts, her nipples hardening under his intense gaze. 

“So lovely, Swan,” he murmured before leaning down to take a hardened peak between his teeth, gently flicking at her nipple. He slid his hand down her backside to cup her ass over the layers of her skirt. Unsatisfied with the barrier, he pulled at the waist signaling her to remove the offending garment. He stood back to watch her, licking his lower lip in fascination, as she deliberately ran her hands down her sides pushing the skirts down as she went. Once fully bared for him, he couldn’t move, fixated on the fact that she’d worn no knickers, for him, and she was wearing the sexiest pair of heels he’d ever seen. Following his gaze, she bent down to remove the stilettos.

“Leave them on,” he demanded, “I want to see them in the air when I take you.”

He took a moment to clear his maps, then took her by the hand, and guided her to sit on the edge of his desk. Placing his hook at the hollow of her throat he ran it down her chest, through the valley between her breasts, over the expanse of her lean stomach, and rested it on her abdomen.

“Lay back.”

Emma shivered with excitement as she lay back on the desk. He leaned over her peering into her eyes, as if asking permission to continue. The little details of his love and adoration, that he took a moment to see if she was okay, to make sure she still wanted this, made her heart soar. She nodded her ascent, looking deep into his eyes trying to convey the love she felt for him. Almost immediately his hook picked up it’s journey, and came to rest at her clit. He smoothed gentle circles against her, causing her to squirm. 

“Be a good girl, and keep still,” he bid, bringing his right hand to her breast, and his mouth to her other. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, while gently pinching the other between his thumb and forefinger, all in cadence with his hook playing Emma like a finely tuned instrument. Emma’s head spun, her eyes closing and her hips bucking. She was right at that precipice, ready to fall...

“I said, be still.” he admonished, stopping his ministrations.

Emma’s head shot up in protest.

“Will you stay still now?” he questioned sternly.

“Yes,” she whined, being pulled back from that glorious edge was painful, her clit throbbing with the need for him to continue.

“Yes, what, love?” he smirked.

Her eyes widened fractionally at his demand, “Yes, Captain,” she breathed, lust evident in her tone.

Killian placed the curve of his hook to her stomach, applying a gentle pressure to keep her still. He then brought his fingers to the source of her wetness, a rumble of approval in his chest. He ghosted his fingers over her clit spreading her wetness, “You’re so ready Swan, drenched with your need for me,” he bragged. Her desperate need, had him hard and aching. 

Emma’s body was humming with desire, “Please, Captain, take me…”

“Are you begging for this cock?” he asked, stroking himself purposefully.

“Yes Captain, I want-- I need your cock to fill me, please,” she begged, watching his thick arousal slip through his hand repeatedly.

“Hold on to the edge of my desk, darling, I wouldn’t want to fuck you right off the edge,” he teased. 

Literally no, Emma thought, but figuratively YES please! her mind begged. She grabbed the back of his desk, nails digging into the wood.

He reached down to grab her ankles and propped her feet apart on the front of his desk, then coaxed her knees to fall open for him, a lascivious smile at his lips. He lined up at her entrance, and finally slid home in one glorious thrust. 

“Oh,” Emma cried out in pleasure, “more please.”

“My, my enthusiastic are we?” he grinned, as he slowly slid in and out of her, “All in due time,” he promised. He ran his hand down her calf and lifted her ankle to rest at his shoulder, then hooked her other ankle and brought it up to rest at his other shoulder.

The change in position had Emma seeing stars, as he bottomed out, filling her completely. She raked in a heavy breath and grasped at the edge of the desk trying to process all the stimulation she was experiencing. The press of his solid body against the backs of her thighs as he pounded into her, bordered on pleasure and pain. His hand and hook alternating between rubbing up and down her thighs, and squeezing her beautiful round ass. His mouth kissing, licking, and sucking at her ankle and calf. His penchant for talking dirty. It was maddening, she felt light headed, she was rapidly approaching her peak again.

“You feel divine gripping me, you’re so bloody tight, Swan” he panted out, “is this what you wanted? What you came here for?” His hips continued to slam into her at a rigorous pace. 

“Yes, Captain,” she confessed.

“You’re a very naughty girl, Swan, your breasts half on display when you arrived. Wearing these heels,” he caressed her foot at his shoulder, “and no knickers to speak of, intent on being fucked by the Captain,” he growled. 

Emma could only nod her head, because yes, that was her only intent right now, and she desperately needed him to let her fall.

“I can’t hear you, darling,” he chastised.

“Ye--, yes, YES Captain!” she gasped, “please...yes...please....”

“Come for me, Swan” he commanded knowing what she was asking for, what she needed.

Upon hearing his command, her body tensed up and let go all at once. Her orgasm crashed through her intensely, as he pumped into her harder, trying to draw out her high. She bit down on her lip roughly to keep from actually screaming, causing a single tear to escape.

“Fuck-” he ground out, his head thrown back, as her swollen walls spasmed around him, wrenching his orgasm from him. He slammed home once more, spilling into her warmth. He remained seated inside her catching his breath. 

He looked down at her, still laid out on his desk, she was glorious in her post coital bliss, hair sticking to the light sheen of sweat on her forehead, cheeks pinked from exertion, lower lip between her teeth, and her legs fallen from his shoulders signifying her sated state. He looked into her eyes, and that’s when he saw it, a single tear rolling across her cheek.

“Emma, love, have I hurt you?” he asked with low-key panic in his tone.

“What? No, Killian,” she responded quickly.

“Are you sure?” he pressed, as he put his hand to her cheek to thumb away the lone tear.

“Yes, Killian, I’m fine,” she tried to reassure him with a smile on her lips. 

He couldn’t argue with her, if she wouldn’t tell him the truth. 

She felt a loss when he slid out of her and stepped away. She sat up and watched as he began to dress. Once he had his pants on, he went to the basin to wet a washcloth for her. He gently cleaned her, then he gathered her clothes, and handed them to her. 

“I’ll be up on deck, darling,” he said, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Emma looked at him curiously as he turned to leave the quarters, she wasn’t sure why he was going but she decided to give him a few minutes to himself, to work out whatever was going on in his head. Though not sure exactly what it was, she’d had enough of her own walls and demons to know it was something he needed to deal with alone, at least for a little while. She went to the chest and pulled out one of her cozy flannel nighties she kept on board. After dressing, she crawled into bed and reached for her phone on the side table to texted Killian.

E: I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be waiting in bed when you’re ready to talk.

K: I’ll be down shortly love, sorry.

K: and thank you

E: For what?

Although he saw the last message come in, he didn’t respond, slipping the phone back into his pocket. He was so angry with himself, it was hard to breathe, he’d gone and hurt her, gotten carried away, she’d cried. Killian looked out toward the open sea, knowing the calming effect it had, one he’d depended on through decades of rage. If he lived another 300 years he wished to never see her shed another tear over something he’d done. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, his anger fading into sadness. No sooner had the first tears started to well up, then he felt her small arms circle his waist from behind. She rested her cheek between his shoulder blades. 

“For what,” she repeated her question from the text.

“Sorry for hurting you, and thank you for knowing I needed a moment to myself,” he replied quietly.

She immediately maneuvered herself between the railing of the Jolly and his body. Looking up at him she saw tears pooling in his eyes.

“Killian,” she spoke softly, placing one hand at his cheek and the other around his waist, “you did not hurt me!”

“Don’t try to make me feel better, love, I saw your tears,” he argued.

“Killian, I bit my lip so I wouldn’t alert the whole marina to our presence. I bit it too hard though, kind of like when you get punched in the nose and your eyes water, same thing,” she explained.

He leaned into her palm, as her thumb caressed the apple of his cheek adoringly. “I didn’t hurt you?” he asked, voice full of hope.

“Of course not, Killian, I already told you that you didn’t hurt me. Why would you think that? Why would you think that’s within your capability? The man I met in the Enchanted Forest, that Captain Hook, that was you, full of barely concealed rage, yes, and obsessed with revenge, but still a good man who believed in good form, and fighting for what he wanted. It was you Killian, without feelings for me.” She looked at him to see if he was absorbing what she was telling him.

“I didn’t want him because he was better, or different, or not you. I wanted him because he was you, he was the only version of you I could allow myself to want at that time. I wasn’t ready for all that you had to offer,” she punctuated her statement by putting her hand to his heart.

He put his forehead to hers, his tears spilling over at her confessions. He released his grasp on the railing, and clasped them around her back.

“Thank you, love, your words mean more to this old pirate than you could ever know. I don’t deserve you, but I swear, if you’ll have me, I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, and trying to be worthy of your love.”

She kissed his tears as they fell, “Killian Jones, I love you...every part of you. There is no part of you that would hurt me. There is no part of you that isn’t worthy or deserving of everything you have. I love you” she repeated, staring into his eyes. The hope that bloomed there in place of the sadness, made her own eyes tear up. She kissed him tenderly, sealing her loving words between them. 

“I love you too, Emma Swan,” he whispered into her lips. 

“Good,” she murmured, a sly smile beginning to curl her lips.

“What are you grinning about, love?”he beamed, raising his eyebrow.

“Just thinking about some other new things I want to try.”

“You are insatiable,” he laughed nuzzling into her neck, “and I bloody love it,”he whispered into her ear, nibbling at her lobe.

“Only with you,” she whispered back. Then Emma proceeded to tell Killian another fantasy that she’d only dare to try with her cunning, sneaky pirate boyfriend.


	3. Indecent Exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks always to my beautiful beta @laschatzi. Hope you enjoy the new chapter guys! Reviews and con crit welcome, and appreciated.

She’d been all for this idea, but as the time grew nearer, her nerves grew stronger, this idle time spent waiting had her mind racing. Emma loved that Killian was willing to try all these things with her, there was not another soul in the world she’d ever considered asking.  Unfortunately, many of the things she wanted to try weren’t necessarily spontaneous, and took planning. Perhaps they could be spontaneous actions, but then, what if he didn’t actually want to try something that she suddenly started? She didn’t even want to think about that rejection. She thought back to two weeks prior, and her night with her captain. She’d whispered into his ear another of her desires, one befitting of her cunning, sneaky pirate boyfriend.

 

_ “Isn’t that what your realm calls camping, darling?” he’d questioned. _

 

_ “No, Killian, not like that, I mean, yes, camping is outdoors, but I meant in public, where we could get caught,” she’d furthered her explanation with a sparkle in her eye at the mere thought of this forbidden fantasy. _

 

_ “You bloody minx, you are going to be the death of me,” he moaned at the thought, “and that could be quite literal if it’s your father who catches us.” _

 

_ Rolling her eyes she grabbed his chin and stared into his eyes, “That’s the whole point, is to not get caught, I thought you’d be the perfect recruit, but if you’re not up to the challenge…,” she let her words hang in the air. _

 

_ Narrowing his eyes at her he brought his face inches from hers, “I’m always up for a challenge love, I just don’t want to be run through by your charming father again. Alas, I can deny you nothing fair maiden, I shall engage in your carnal desire to be taken in a public venue of your choosing, just name the time and place,” he finished his flair for dramatics really showing through in his last statement. _

 

_ She giggled at his penchant for theatrics, “In a fortnight, I’ll message you on your ‘talking phone’ to disclose my location,” she tried to match his colloquialism, sealing her plan with a searing kiss. _

 

She had messaged him almost an hour ago, on when and where to meet her.  If all went according to plan he’d be meeting her at the Rabbit Hole for drinks within the next five minutes.Thus, she found herself waiting for her pirate in a highly public place, wearing a red halter dress, worn with easy access in mind, nerves jumping, heart pounding, and panties soaked.

 

She flagged the bartender and ordered two Sailor Jerry’s neat, once delivered she went to a darkened corner table of the bar to wait.

 

He walked in moments later, dripping sex appeal and confidence.  He was wearing his tight fitting black jeans, black waist coat, and a blue button up that matched his piercing blue eyes which were currently scanning the dimmed bar for her. He was topped off with his customary black leather jacket. 

 

He made eye contact a moment later, and raising his hooked hand he gave her a wave, a cocky grin lighting his face.

 

She shifted in her seat, his very presence sending a thrill of excitement south. When he reached the table she patted the cushioned bench seat next to her, with her most salacious smirk, “have a seat handsome.”

 

“Hello, love, I see you’ve already grabbed our libations, trying to get me liquored up so you can have your wicked way with me?” he teased, throwing his hooked arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side.

 

“Please, you and I both know you don’t need any type encouragement for me to have my wicked way with you,” she parried, looking right into his gorgeous blue orbs.

 

“Too true, my love,” he admitted grabbing his drink; he held it up to her, “To new things, darling,” he toasted.

 

She scooted in closer to him, wanting nothing more than to get to the main event. She’d been waiting for hours, now that he was here she was having a hard time containing her urges to climb astride his lap. Emma picked up her glass and clinked it to his, “New things,” she repeated, running her tongue along her bottom lip. 

 

They both took a sip of their rum, then Killian greeted her properly. He started with a chaste touch of his lips to hers, then he gently nibbled her bottom lip, seeking entry.

 

She opened her mouth and let her tongue dart out to lick his lips, she could taste the rum there.  

 

Killian growled at her forwardness, turning his body in toward her and bringing his hand to her face, “My, my someone is feisty this evening,” he noted, a tinge of proudness coloring his tone. “Tell me darling, have you worked yourself up, waiting for this, for me?” he questioned, studying every nuance of her face. Her lips slightly ajar, small puffs of breath fanning his face, her pupils dilated, and cheeks pinked in barely concealed excitement.

 

“Yes,” she whispered huskily, “all fucking day,” she admitted.

 

“What were you thinking about?” he prompted, nibbling at her neck, lips and tongue working a rhythm at her pulse point.

 

“You,” she answered simply, eyes slipping shut at his skilled worship of her elongated neck.

 

“What about me?” he whispered into the shell of her ear, then biting her lobe and sucking it into his hot mouth.

 

“Do you need your ego stroked, Pirate?” she breathed out, “ because that’s not the type of stroking I had in mind.”

 

He brought his hand to her waist giving her a gentle squeeze, “Humor me, I love it when you tell me your desires, darling,” he murmured, mouth still at her ear. 

 

She sighed, opening her eyes to look at him, “ I was thinking about every part of you,” she started, “like what you’d be wearing, I’d hoped to see these jeans hugging the curve of your ass,” she continued running her hand along his denim covered thigh.  “The way your cock strains against the zipper makes my mouth water,” she continued, ever so lightly grazing his bulge. 

 

He drew in a strained breath at her touch, “What else,” an obvious exertion in his normally smooth timbre.

 

“I was thinking about how far I could get you to take me right here at this table,” she hinted, “would you bring me to climax right here?”

 

“Oh,love, you’ve no idea how much I’d love to get you off right here, right now,” he growled.

 

“What’s stopping you then?” she enticed.

 

“Can you stay silent, Swan?”

 

Her eyes turned predatory at his question, and she licked her lips in anticipation, “as the night,” she promised.

 

He ran his fingers from where they’d rested on her waist down the expanse of her hip and leg causing her to shiver with desire, until he reached the hem of her little red dress, “I do appreciate this little number Swan, that’s my girl, always planning ahead,” he praised. He squeezed her thigh, causing her to jump a little, “Scoot forward a little, love, then lean back,” he instructed.

 

Emma did as he said, her body tensed with longing. She looked at him with a bit of nervousness in her eyes.

 

“Do you still want this, Emma,” he asked quietly, he could read her even in the intense situation they found themselves in.

 

She nodded in response.

 

“Are you sure, you seem hesitant,” he checked caressing her thigh, a little higher on each pass.

 

“Yes Killian, I’m sure… I’m not hesitating… I’m nervous about getting caught, but that’s part of the thrill,” she blushed in her attempt to explain herself, her smile sweet but shy.  

 

It made his heart squeeze a little that with all they’d done and experienced together, his Swan could still be shy with him. He would just have to continue to show her that there was no reason to be shy around him. That he wanted everything she does, even if it was her idea to start.  Perhaps he’d share one of his own fantasies with her, he thought.

 

He leaned into her body fully turned toward her, effectively making himself barrier between her and the rest of the bar.  He kissed her slowly, his hand continuing its caress of her thigh, he reached the lacy edge of her thong, “I wasn’t sure you’d be wearing knickers, Swan,” he commented.

 

“I found myself soaking wet and wanting every time I thought of you today, I had to wear them,” she whispered against his mouth. 

 

He felt his cock twitch against the zipper, letting out a moan at the heady picture she was painting for him. He massaged his fingers on the outside of her panties, “Gods Swan,” he purred, “you are dripping, I don’t know if that makes you a good girl, or a naughty girl, but thank the Gods you’re  _ my _ girl.”

 

“I am yours,” she hummed appreciatively at his massaging. She brought both hands down to hold on to the edge of the cushioned bench seat.  

 

He pushed the lacy material away from her sex, and ran his middle finger along her lips, then spread them allowing himself access to the liquid heat pooling at her opening.  He dragged his fingers back up the length of her smoothing over her clit. She jerked a little at the first touch against her sensitive flesh. “Stay still Swan, lest you give us away,” he bid, easing into a gentle rhythm at her nub. 

 

She looked up to him as he leaned over her, and nodded her head. “Killian, inside, I need you inside me,” she urged.

 

He complied immediately pressing a single digit inside her warm heat, followed by a second. He could feel the squeeze of her body around his fingers, as he pumped in and out of her. “You are so tight around my fingers love, I cannot wait for you to be engulfing my cock,” he crooned, his erection painful against his pants.

 

“Yes, just like that,” she impelled him quietly, “make me come, right here,” she pleaded

 

“Please Swan, touch me,” he begged, “I need you to touch me.”

 

In an instant Emma brought her hand to his rock hard length, soothing him, “I’m sorry,” she apologized, “are you in pain?” She’d forgotten about his pleasure, getting caught up in her fantasy. 

 

“No love, not anymore,” he punctuated his statement with a kiss to her temple.

 

He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her, setting a quick tempo, while keeping his movements measured, to keep from giving themselves away.  He pushed his middle finger against that spot, causing Emma to whine softly.  He could see a thin layer of sweat gathering on her forehead, could hear the increase in her breathing, and could feel the telltale quiver of her walls. 

 

“You’re being so quiet love, you’re brilliant,” he praised her again.

 

She continued to rub him gently through the fabric of his jeans, moving in time with his thrusts, she could feel herself getting closer. She wanted to let herself fully free to the moment, but she couldn’t risk crying out.  

 

Killian pulled his fingers out just enough to coat her clit in her own wetness, then pushed back into her and applied his thumb to her slick nub playing her adeptly.  He had her on the edge, he could feel it, he knew she could feel it, “Let me feel you come, Emma,” he coaxed her.

 

She lost her concentration at his sultry words, and let out an incoherent moan, immediately his lips were on hers, stealing her sounds away. He let her grind herself against his palm, as he kissed her through her climax. 

 

“Oh my god, Killian,” she gasped, “fuck.”

 

He removed his fingers from her and brought them to his lips, licking each one, eyes closed in satisfaction at her sweet taste.

 

“I intend to as soon as we get home,” he promised, biting his lip in anticipation. 

 

“No,” she said.

 

“No?” he repeated in a puzzled tone.

 

Emma leaned forward grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket pulling him close she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, then ceased actions to gaze at him, “There’s an exit down the hall by the restrooms, wait 5 minutes then come find me,” was all she said. At that she climbed over her pirate, leaving him bewildered in his seat, with a raging hard-on in his pants.

 

He wasn’t sure exactly what his Swan had in mind now, but if the look on her face before she left was any indication, he knew what he hoped she had in store for him.  Did he dare hope she was that brazen?  Did the Sheriff of Storybrooke intend to let him fuck her somewhere on these premises? That thought alone was doing nothing to alleviate his situation, he needed to calm himself so he could leave the table without being accused of public indecency.

Emma waited in the inevitable line at the ladies restroom, she felt like she looked post orgasmic, she wondered if anyone could see that on her, could they smell the sex that must cling to her? When it was her turn she entered the stall, locked the door behind her and proceeded to remove her underwear.  She wanted to make things easy on her pirate after the rush he’d just brought her. After she slipped the tiny underthing into her purse she washed up, slipped out the bathroom door and out the exit.  This door led out to a side alley, not a public exit, nor useful to the staff as Emma noticed there were no trash bins, or other things the facility might store outside. She enjoyed the cool air on her flushed skin, just as she was starting to get a little chilled the door opened.

 

“Wha-,”

 

She didn’t even let him start his sentence, she was on him that quick. She kissed him with all she had, plundering his mouth with her tongue, taking what she wanted.

 

He melted into her kisses, leading her back toward the brick wall of the building. “Christ woman, you leave a man with that kind of hard-on, and it sends him into a bit of shock,” he chastised.

 

“You didn’t think I’d leave you unsatisfied, did you?” she questioned innocently, eyes big and round.

 

“I wasn’t sure Swan, this is your fantasy after all, perhaps throbbing bollocks for me is part of the turn on for you,” he mock accused, no real heat behind the words.

 

“Oh please,” she rolled her eyes, “our  _ mutual _ pleasure is part of every fantasy I have,” she rolled her hips against his for good measure.

 

“Carry on then, love, tell me how you want me,” he cajoled.

 

“I want you to fuck me Killian, now,” she stared right into the depths of him as she made her request.

 

His mouth was on hers again, kissing, nipping, biting.  He trailed his way down the column of her throat, sucking hard at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

 

She moaned into the night air, not caring about who heard.

 

Killian’s hand snaked it’s way under her dress grazing up the back of her thigh, he squeezed her supple ass. That was when it dawned on him that she’d no knickers on now, “you little trollop, you,” he panted against her shoulder.  

 

She took that moment to reach for his belt buckle, then proceeded to unfasten his pants, she had them undone in record time, she impatiently pushed them down his thighs just enough to free him from his confines. “Take me now, who knows how long we have out here,” she asserted, wrapping a leg around his waist.

 

He lined himself up, first rubbing his head up and down her slit to gather her wetness, he slid in effortlessly once he was coated in her warmth.

 

He wrapped his hooked arm around her waist, and grabbed her ass with his other, “Hold on, love,” he commanded.

 

With that he slammed up into her, then slid slowly back out, “Do you want more?”

 

“Yes,” she sighed.

 

He slammed into her again, buried deep, he allowed her a moment to adjust before pulling out and thrusting home again and again.

 

She let out a pained whimper, causing his hips to stutter then cease altogether.

 

“What’s wrong, Emma,” he questioned bringing his hook to her face, and brushing away the strands of hair falling over her eyes.

 

“It’s nothing, the wall is just a little rough against my back,” she admitted.

 

“I’ll go more gently, love,” he suggested.

 

“I don’t want you to be more gentle,” she blushed, “just...hold on,” she pushed him back gently, then turned around and placed both hands on the wall, spreading her legs for him, she turned her head around peering at him. 

 

He moaned at the sight of her surrendering her body to him, he grabbed his cock stroking himself once, then again. He stepped toward her wrapping his hooked arm around her waist and guiding his erection to her core. 

 

She sighed at the feeling of him encasing her body, “Fuck me, Killian.”

 

Without further preamble he slid back home, letting out a guttural moan, he brought his right hand over her shoulder and slipped it inside her halter top, caressing over her breasts, he found her nipple already a straining peak as he rolled it between his thumb and middle finger. 

 

She keened unintelligible words, as he fucked into her from behind, driving right into the special spot he always found. The rough press of the wall into her palms was a pain just this side of pleasurable, the possessive way his hooked arm pulled her into his body, his lips sucking a mark into her neck, and the roll of his fingers alternating between her breasts was sending her careening toward that exquisite edge, where desire and pleasure became a tangible concept in mind, body, and soul.

 

“Gods you feel like paradise around me, love,” he praised into her ear, “I’m not going to last much longer, come with me, darling?” he half panted, half asked. 

 

“Yes, Killian,” she cried out, she grabbed his hand from her breast, and led him to her clit, pressing his fingers to folds, and moving them together with hers to reach that peak. She came hard, her knees weakening at the power of her climax.

 

He felt her walls constrict his cock as her orgasm hit, and lost his restraint, pumping into vigorously, two, three more times he spilled himself deep inside her.  As he continued to pulse inside of her he felt her legs give way to the pleasure.  Tightening his grip on her waist, he rode out his orgasm, their joined fingers bringing Emma through her climax.

 

Killian pulled her back against his chest rotating them so he could hold her and lean against the wall.  She rested her head against his shoulder for a second before remembering the compromising place they were in, “Now is not the time for, snuggles,” she teased him. She stepped away from him, letting him fall from her, then pulled her dress back down around her.  She turned to him and pulled up his pants, gently tucking him back in, she ever so carefully pulled up his zipper because of course Captain Hook goes commando. As she finished buckling his belt buckle, the exit door crashed open.  They jumped apart as if caught robbing the place.  Thank goodness it was just another lusty couple with the same idea.

 

They were pressed up against the wall in no time, his hands on her face, her hands unfastening his belt, without a clue that Killian and Emma were feet away.  

 

Emma grabbed Killian’s hand with a smile on her face, and gave a nod in the direction of the parking lot.  They quietly made to leave…

 

“We have to be quick, David…”

 

Emma heard her own mother say, much to her horrification.  She looked to Killian with a pained expression on her face, who was grinning like an absolute lunatic. She made to pull him away toward the parking lot again, but he firmly planted his feet to the ground.  She gave him a wide eyed “now” look, nodding her head furiously to the parking lot, but he just shook his head no.  Her eyes clamped shut in humiliation as Killian began to speak.

 

“Fancy running into you two here,” he over enthused.  

 

The two lovebirds jumped apart, looking for all the world like a young teen couple caught parking.

 

He walked toward them, dragging Emma along, who tried her hardest to stay hidden behind Killian, as if they wouldn’t know it was her.

 

“Look love, your parents are here!” he exclaimed gleefully, pulling her up next to him.

 

“Hi,” she mumbled, looking directly at the floor.

 

“Dave, Snow,” he nodded in greeting, “what brings you out here this fine evening?” he asked joyfully.

 

“Mary Margaret got a little tipsy and needed some-” 

 

“There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and-” they both started and stopped at the same time with their excuses.

 

“Is there, indeed!” Killian smirked knowingly, “a meteor shower you say.” 

 

Emma just stared at Killian slackjawed, he was having way too much fun with this.

 

Mary Margaret burst into a fit of giggles then, having a hard time keeping up the charade.

 

“What was that you were saying, Dave, she needed some what?” he jested with the prince.

 

David narrowed his eyes at the pirate, “Some fresh air,” he grumbled, placing his hands on his hips in a show of defiance at being grilled by his daughter’s boyfriend.

 

“Ahh, yes, alright then, nice seeing you both, enjoy your fresh air and shooting stars,” skepticism clear in Killian’s tone. 

 

“Thank you, Killian, we plan to,” Mary Margaret sassed right back, causing the pirate’s eyebrow to shoot up at her innuendo.

 

Emma just brought a hand to her forehead, rubbing at it in embarrassment, unable to make eye contact with her parents at the moment.

 

“Wait, what were you two doing out here,” David turned the question around to Killian.

 

“Why, the same as you mate,” he taunted, looking the prince square in the eye, a lopsided grin on his face, “and come to think of it, we actually did see a few shooting stars.” Then he led his poor shocked Swan away toward the parking lot. 

 

“Oh, and Dave,” Killian called out, looking over his shoulder at the prince, “your belt, mate.” 

 

As soon as they rounded the corner Emma punched his arm, hard.

 

“Ouch, that hurts, you know?”

 

“It’s not supposed to feel good,” she deadpanned, giving him the evil eye.  “Why did you do that,” she complained, “now they know, that we know what they were doing, and they probably know what we were doing.”

 

“Where’s your sense of humor, Swan, did I fuck it right out of you?” he laughed.

 

“Oh my God, you are such a dork, and cracking yourself up tonight too,” she said.

 

“Besides, turnabout is fairplay, I know your father has some sort of arrangement with the Dwarf to interrupt our every quiet moment,” he insisted.

 

She just laughed at that, “Take me home, babe.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Later on that evening he made love to her, slowly and sweetly, and after, they laid naked facing each other. Killian decided to make his move while they basked in the afterglow, “Did you enjoy this evening, Emma?” he asked, taking her left hand in his right, and holding it between them.

 

She blushed at his question, nodding her head.

 

“Is that what you had in mind, me finger fucking you inside a busy establishment, then fucking you up against a wall?” he probed further.

 

Her cheeks were beet red now, “Yes,” she whispered.

 

“Last question, if these are things you want, with me, why do you get so embarrassed?” he questioned, caressing her thumb with his.

 

Her eyes showed confusion, this was not where she expected the conversation to go, “I’m not sure,” she shrugged.

 

“Not that I don’t love the lovely shade of pink your cheeks turn, I just wonder what the cause is, do I make you uncomfortable?”

 

“No!” she answered immediately. 

“Even though these desires are your ideas, I’ve no qualms about trying anything with you, darling,” he released her hand and reached his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. “There is never any reason to be shy around me, I love you, Emma Swan. You are safe with me,” he finished sweetly.

 

The fact that he knew how far a little extra assurance could go for her made her heart soar. “I love you so much you mushy pirate,” she threw her arm around his waist in return and snuggled into his chest. 

 

“I’ve only ever considered making any of these fantasies a reality with you, so no, you absolutely do not make me uncomfortable” she stated. “At the same time, I can’t be in your head, and the fear of not knowing what you’re thinking, is a little nerve wracking. That might be where the blushing comes in,” she added.

 

“Then perhaps you’ll allow me to share one of my fantasies with you, Emma,” he raised an eyebrow in question.

 

“Just one?” she joked, “bring it on, Pirate, I am down for anything and everything.

 

Her eyebrows hit her hairline, and her breathing increased as he told her one of his “Emma fantasies”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Tell Me, Watch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian starts to tell Emma one of his first fantasies about her, much to both their pleasures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @laschatzi for beta and moral support!!!!!!! I truly enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you guys like it.

Previously in New Things - Indecent Exposure

 

_ “I’ve only ever considered making any of these fantasies a reality with you, so no, you absolutely do not make me uncomfortable” she stated. “At the same time, I can’t be in your head, and the fear of not knowing what you’re thinking, is a little nerve wracking. That might be where the blushing comes in,” she added. _

 

_ “Then perhaps you’ll allow me to share one of my fantasies with you, Emma,” he raised an eyebrow in question. _

 

_ “Just one?” she joked, “bring it on, Pirate, I am down for anything and everything. _

 

_ Her eyebrows hit her hairline, and her breathing increased as he told her one of his “Emma fantasies”. _

 

New Things - Tell Me, Watch Me

 

“I want to have you beneath the moon and the stars and the heavens, on the open waters, aboard the Jolly, darling,” he jumped right in, “I know it doesn’t sound too out of the ordinary,” he continued, “but allow me to elaborate?”

 

“Oh my God, please do,” she begged, eyes slowly scanning his still naked form, “if tonight proved anything it’s that I enjoy being in the great outdoors while you’re fucking me,” she purred.

 

He raised one eyebrow at her tawdry statement, running his tongue along his lower lip. Gazing hungrily at her nude figure, he began to picture what he’d do to her, he spoke in a gravelly voice, “Alright then love, relax and allow me to set the scene.”

 

Killian lay on his back with his hand and hook clasped at his sternum, eyes closed as his mind conjured up one of his original fantasies of Emma. She lay on her side facing him, with her left arm propping her head up, watching intently and waiting for him to begin.

 

“We’d leave port around sunset, once out on the open waters I’d ask you to come over and assist me. I’d trap your divine body between meself and the helm, showing you how to guide her, my right hand over yours, and your left hand over my hook. I’d try to show you how to sail her properly, but I’m sure I wouldn’t be able to help getting hard against your delectable backside,” his timbre low and sensual.

 

Emma scanned him as he spoke, head to toe and back again.  He started to harden at his own words.  She sucked her lip into her mouth biting down, she wanted to crawl on top of him and suck him off while he told her his desires. She’d be patient though.

 

“I’m sure you’d let me know that my sword was jabbing you, at which time I’d show you that I’d be more than willing to demonstrate my swordplay skills for you, by grinding against your perfectly taught little arse. Next, I’d turn you around to face me, pressing your back up against the helm of my ship, and divest you of your clothes and whatever sinful underthings you’d chosen to wear. I’d ask you to grip the helm with both hands, and spread your delicious thighs for me,” he continued, biting down on his lip salaciously, a small groan escaping his luscious mouth.

 

Her core had started to ache from watching him and listening to his story. He had a grin on his face as he spoke, eyes still closed, cock getting harder as he spun his story. He would alternate between licking his lips and biting on them. Emma didn’t want to break his stride, but she couldn’t help the desire taking over, he looked so ripe for the taking. She brought her right hand to her breast and began to caress herself, she clamped her mouth shut to keep from moaning. Her fingers sent a shot of heat south as she rolled her stiffened peak between her thumb and middle finger.

 

“I’d get down on my knees, because I’d want to taste you first,” he continued, his hand getting restless rubbed across his chest, grazing over his own nipple, causing his body to jerk at the sensation.  His breathing was becoming thicker as he wove his story of seduction for Emma. “You’d taste as ambrosial as you always do, enhanced by the open air, I’d lick and suck at your sweet core.”

 

Emma continued to roll her nipple between her fingers, rotating between both breasts, but it was quickly becoming not enough.

 

“Next, I’d bring two fingers to your opening, after priming you with my tongue,” he subconsciously licked at his lips again, his hand slipping further down his torso, fingers curling slightly as he massaged his way down his abdomen.

 

She couldn’t help it any longer, her hand followed the same path as his, down her own body not stopping until her middle finger met with her dripping entrance.  She swirled her finger coating it, then brought it up just that inch back to her clit where she applied the gentlest amount of pressure, slowing working herself.

 

“And although they are a poor substitute for my cock, you’d thrust downward, trying to fuck yourself fast and hard, and I’d let you if it meant I got to watch you come. You are absolutely glorious when you come, Emma,” he praised her.  He could hear her breathing becoming ragged, a smile gracing his lips when he heard the tell tale sound of flesh against wet flesh. He imagined her touching herself, a growl escaping him. 

 

“Yes,” she whispered out, long and low, she had added a second finger to her clit, pleasuring herself softly and slowly. She didn’t want it to end.

 

“Love, if you keep up with those sinful noises you’re making, I’m going to need to have you again,” he purred.

 

“What sounds,” she asked innocently, as she continued playing, she ran her fingers through her wetness again, the sound of that alone making her hotter. “Hhhmmmm,” she sighed out.

 

He could feel her breath as she exhaled, it sent a chill up and down his side.  He knew what she was doing now, and his cock was begging for mercy, straining hard against his abdomen, his hand just mere inches away.  He couldn’t stop himself, anymore than she could’ve stopped herself, desire coursing through his entire body.  He dragged his hand those last few inches and grabbed his cock firmly, just enough to relieve some of the pressure.  

 

“Ooohhhh,” Emma keened at the sight of him touching himself, “yes, oh God yes,” she panted, temporarily halting her own actions to watch his.  She was so focused on the lower region of his body that she hadn’t noticed he had opened his eyes and was watching her.

 

“Emma don’t stop,” he pleaded, “let me see you, show me how you get yourself off,” his voice raspy with want.

 

Her eyes shot to his, her heartbeat slamming against her chest. She was so turned on, she’d never thought to ask him for this, maybe because it was everything she didn’t realize she wanted.  The thought of performing for him had her shivering with titillation. The tantalizing images of him pleasuring himself for her, she was going to come just from thinking about it.

She stopped everything then.

 

A flicker of disappointment ran through his eyes as she stopped, but he quickly checked it.  “It’s alright if you don’t want to do this, love,” he told her.

 

“Oh, I want to do this,” she assured him, “but tell me exactly what you want.”

 

“I told you what I want darling, I want to watch you get yourself off, I want you to show me what you do when you’re by yourself. What do you want tonight, Emma?”

 

“I’ve already gotten so much tonight, I feel greedy asking for more,” she answered.

 

“Don’t kid yourself, darling, I get just as much as you do from everything we experience together, so tell me,” he encouraged.

 

“I want the same, Killian, I want to watch you pleasure yourself, while I touch myself,” she said with confidence, no blush coloring her cheeks now.

 

“I love it when you tell me exactly what you want,” he exalted, leaning in to catch her lips with his own, “you’re a bloody minx,” he murmured against her soft mouth. He pressed one last kiss to her mouth, then waited for her to lead, as always.

 

She leaned back, slightly angled against the headboard, legs splayed and bent at the knees then patted the space between her legs for him. “Get comfortable,” she coaxed, she reached over into her nightstand drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

 

He crawled over her, kneeling between her legs, his cock still firmly in his grasp. She reached out for his hand and poured some of the liquid into his palm. He immediately took himself back in hand and coated his length base to tip.

 

She looked him right in the eyes, “You look fucking amazing like that, and this is what I will think of anytime I’m by myself and craving you,” she told him, she grabbed her left breast, kneading and tweaking, and slid her other hand down her lithe frame, until she reached her core, then she spread herself open for him, “this is what you do to me, Killian,” she was soaked for him, she passed her fingers through her wetness and brought them to her clit massaging  in a circular motion.

 

He drew in a ragged breath watching, transfixed on her pliant heat as he started to slowly pump himself, up and down, the slick slide of the lubricant a godsend without her natural essence to coat him. “Fuck, Emma don’t stop,” he commanded.

 

She watched as he slowly worked himself, taking a moment at the end of each stroke to caress his thumb over his head, every now and then stopping to massage his balls. She couldn’t get enough of him, eyes wide open focused on his movements, the set of his jaw, the sinew of his chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths, his hooked arm pressed firmly against his tightened abdomen, the muscles working in his forearm to pleasure himself, and of course his glorious cock gliding in and out of his hand. 

 

She let go of her breast and brought her left hand down to her folds spreading herself, then she slid her right hand down to her opening where she eased two fingers inside of herself, “Oh,” she cried out at the sensation, not realizing how much she craved that penetration. Still splayed wide open for him, she deftly inserted a third finger, riding her hand,along with the grind of her palm against her clit providing the perfect amount of pleasure. She writhed under her own ministrations. 

 

He continued pumping into his hand knowing there was no way he looked as erotic as she did. He wasn’t going to make it much longer, the sight of her folds spread wide open while she fucked her fingers sent heat shooting low in his belly, “Gods above lass, you look absolutely debauched, fucking marvelous,” his tone lascivious.

 

“Killian, I won’t last much longer, watching you work your cock for me, like you’re fucking me, mmmmm,” she gasped, “please tell me you’re ready to come.”

 

He was almost to the point where speed, rhythm, and pressure were key, where primal nature took over finesse. “Where, love? Where do you want me to come,” he asked, his words stumbling, as his brain tried to work through pleasure and concentration.

 

“Anywhere,” she whispered, “anywhere you want.”

 

He brought his eyes up from watching her hands, “Emma.”

 

She was still fixated on his movements, the rhythm of his cock sliding in and out of his hand mesmerizing her as she timed the thrust of her fingers to thrust of his hips.

 

“Emma,” he repeated, “are you sure, love?”

 

She looked up into his captivating eyes and nodded her head, “Anywhere.”

 

“Gods, Swan, you’ll be the death of me yet,” he spoke, picking up his pace, stroking himself and watching as she continued to bring herself closer to the edge.

 

All that could be heard in the room for the next several moments were the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and wetness, and soft moans of carnal pleasure. Each transfixed on their lover’s plight to bring their self to completion.  

 

“Killian,” Emma keened loudly as her walls began to flutter, “come with me.”

 

He let out a shout as his climax hit, his hook connecting with the headboard as he skillfully stroked himself through a powerful orgasm, coating her belly in ribbons of his warm seed. He continued to softly caress his length, while he watched her bring herself through her climax.

Watching his release, and feeling it hit her skin brought Emma wildly over that edge, fingers thrust to the hilt, palm grinding against her clit, unintelligible moans and whimpers leaving her mouth, between heavy pants for breath. She watched him continue a gentle stroke up and down his shaft as she let the aftershocks wash through her.

 

“That was-” he started

 

“Fucking hot,” Emma finished, “and so _ not _ a one time thing.”

 

“Aye love, as much as I love being inside you, there is something awe inspiring about watching, and being watched,” he added.

 

He lowered himself down to her, there bodies meeting, sticky mess be damned and kissed her as if they hadn’t spent the last hours engaging in each other’s company, “This was something I never knew I wanted to try.”

 

“I didn’t know I wanted to either, your story just got me so worked up I couldn’t help myself,” she shrugged with a sheepish smile.

 

“Oh, it may be a story for now, but I fully intend to make it a reality, darling,” he smirked lasciviously.

 

“Promise,” she smiled coyly.

 

“Aye, love, I promise,” he answered.

  
  
  



	5. The Sheriff Takes a Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @laschatzi for looking over this story for me, I couldn't keep doing this without your beta help, positive feedback, and support.

“If you call me one more time, for one more ridiculous goose chase, I’m going to lock you up and throw away the key,” she admonished Grumpy.  Emma Swan had had enough of the asinine claims of this man.  Someone was forever ‘breaking in, or trespassing on his property’.

 

“This is legit, sister, someone broke in here, moved all my stuff around and now I can’t find anything,” he groused.

 

“The place looks immaculate since I was here last,” she deadpanned.

 

He narrowed his eyes at the sheriff, “I want to press charges.”

 

“Against who? There’s no one here!” aggravation was bubbling to the surface.  “I will make a report of it, but in the mean time there is no one to press charges against.” She looked down at her watch, it was a quarter past 6, she wanted to go home.

 

“Fine,” he stated, “I’m going to the Rabbit Hole to get a drink, maybe you should do the same, you seem wound up awful tight.”

 

Emma’s mouth dropped open she couldn’t believe the nerve he had. Turning around and exiting without another word, she made her way back to the station and sat down at her desk.  Maybe she was wound a little tight, snapping a little quicker than usual.  She just needed a day off, a day to relax.  Who was she kidding, she needed to get laid. Her schedule had been so hectic the past few days that she hadn’t been able to keep her eyes open past dinner.  Poor Killian had been raring to go last night, she could tell by the non stop innuendo during dinner, but she’d fallen asleep on the couch. She was woken only when he picked her up and took her to bed.  Tucking her in he’d kissed her forehead and told her to sleep. She decided then and there it had been long enough.  She was going to take care of both of them.

 

~~~~~

 

It was around 8 in the evening when Killian strolled into the Rabbit Hole for a drink, or several.  His Swan would be working the night shift at the station, and he wasn’t quite ready to settle in for the lonely evening.  He thought back on their telephone conversation.

 

_ “Why must you work  _ at _ the station tonight, love?” he’d questioned. _

 

_ “Killian, my desk is covered in paperwork,” she sighed exasperatedly, “I just don’t have a chance to do it all during the day while I have to be patrolling as well.” She waited a beat, “Not to mention Grumpy calling in just about every day this week with some nonsense or another, it’s pretty much his fault I have so much to catch up on.” She was laying it on a little thick, and she hoped she didn’t get a certain Dwarf laid out because of it, but she needed to lay the groundwork if everything was to go according to plan.  _

 

_ “Fine,” he pouted, “I guess I’ll just have to make due without you tonight,” he commented suggestively. _

 

_ “Just let me do what I need to do, then I’ll be home,” she promised. _

 

“Bloody dwarf,” he grumbled under his breath. Killian had spent the last several hours watching that Jon Snow and the Mother of Dragons show on Netflix. Great show that, but he’d rather watch it with Emma.  He’d become rather used to having his blond lass in his arms each night.  Before he had another moment to lament his current situation the bartender had brought him his usual, Sailor Jerry on the rocks.  “Thanks, mate,” he said, picking up the glass and taking it down in one shot, “another please.” He had no intentions of getting shitface, his lady love would be home in the morning, and he’d be damned if he was hungover when she’d be able to engage in more enjoyable activities.  It had been far too long in his opinion and he had no intention of making it any longer than necessary. Just a couple drinks to send him into a nice comfortable sleep, to dream of her. His thoughts were interrupted when someone came and sat on the bar stool right next to him.  

 

“Evening, Pirate,” Grumpy greeted him.

 

Killian had never liked the way the dwarf called him pirate, almost like a curse word, “Bloody hell,  _ Dwarf _ , the whole bar is open, why would you sit right here?” he asked, “you could literally pick any other seat.”

 

“Maybe I want company,” Grumpy quipped.

 

“Ah, well go seek company elsewhere, _ you  _ are the reason I find meself out alone,” Killian returned, a slightly  annoyed expression on his otherwise perfect face.

 

“Oh, poor pirate, no lovely lady to go home to tonight?” he needled. “What could possibly be holding up the Savior?”

 

Killian’s eyes narrowed as he stared down the man next to him, “If you must know, all the paperwork regarding your bogus calls to the station!” Killian spoke becoming more aggravated at the situation.

 

“What? Bogus!” Grumpy hollered.

 

“Bad choice of words,” Killian smirked, “I meant all your  _ stupid  _ calls to the station,” he provoked, trying to get a rise out of the angry man.

 

Before Killian knew it, Grumpy was red faced and yelling all sorts of belligerent nonsense.  He hadn’t even had his second drink served to him yet. 

 

“Alright, calm down,” Killian said, extending his hand out to pat Grumpy’s shoulder, “I’m sorry I-” He couldn’t believe his eyes when Grumpy flew off his stool as though he’d been catapulted, not patted. “What the hell are you doing, mate,” he questioned.

 

Grumpy just looked up at him from the floor of the bar and pointed at him, “He assaulted me,” he accused, “call the Sheriff!”

 

Killian stood up from his stool, “I didn’t touch him, he’s crazy,” he said, throwing his hands outward in annoyance.  His hook hit the glass the bartender had just set down and sent it tumbling to the ground along with the liquid in it. The bartender started at Killian’s sudden gesture, followed by the breaking glass.  Turning around the bartender turned around and picked up the phone. 

 

“Sheriff Swan, I need you down at the Rabbit Hole,” were the last words Killian heard before he slumped back into his seat bringing his hand up to the bridge of his nose, “Bloody Hell, this ought to be a interesting,” he deadpanned.

 

“Okay, what’s going on here,” Emma asked in her official sheriff’s voice. She looked between both men waiting for someone to say something. 

 

“He assaulted me,” Grumpy accused, “I want him arrested, or locked up for the night, or whatever, just away from me.”

 

“Killian,” Emma asked, turning to him, “what’s your story?”

 

“You’re not possibly going to take your boyfriend’s side!” Grumpy sneered.

 

She whipped her head back around to the man on the floor and gave him a warning look, she was over his bullshit. Emma looked back to Killian questioningly, but he still didn’t say anything.

 

When Emma questioned the bartender, he told her Grumpy had ended up on the floor after the two men had begun arguing.

 

“I have no choice but to take you in, they’re both telling me the same thing” she implored, “and you won’t say anything.” 

 

Killian simply stuck both his hand and hook out in her direction, “This will make it easier on everyone,” he offered. 

 

She couldn’t believe he was going to make it this easy.  She didn’t expect Killian to flee, but she thought he might put up an argument. 

 

She’d brought the squad car to save themselves the spectacle of walking down the street with her pirate boyfriend in handcuffs. She put him in the backseat, then entered the front.

 

“Is this really necessary, love? You know I did not assault the angry one,” he chuckled.

 

“I know you didn’t,” she answered, “you also didn’t speak up for yourself, why?” she asked, genuinely curious.

 

“Simple Swan, now I get to be at the station with you,” he smirked.

 

“Ummm, sorry Killian, I’m all done with everything, I was getting ready to leave for the night when I got that call,” she fibbed. She’d actually been waiting at the bar watching the whole situation go down.  When the time came she might have magicked Grumpy to the floor. Then all she had to do was wait for the call to come in. It really couldn’t have gone any better if she’d paid Grumpy to pick a fight with Killian.  

 

“But, Swan, you don’t intend to leave me there by my lonesome,” he whined.

 

“You’ve left me no choice,” she replied, trying to keep her voice serious.

 

When they arrived at the station she pulled Killian from the car.  She unlocked the station door, and locked it up behind them after they entered.  Escorting him to the cell, she pulled the door shut, then walked to her office for a moment.  Upon exiting it she went to have a seat near Killian’s cell. She sat back in the chair and propped her feet up on the desk and looked him over.

 

“Love, quit the charade, let me out of here,” he cajoled.

 

“Sorry, babe, I can’t,” she spoke quietly. Taking her voice a touch lower she added, “It’s a shame to, I was so ready to come home to you.”

 

His eyes widened as soon as she took on that tone, he eyed her curiously. He also noticed for the first time what she was wearing, or what she wasn’t wearing. She no longer had her jeans and boots on under the black trenchcoat, but rather black heels and stockings. He gulped as he assessed her, wondering what might be  _ under _ the coat. “What game are you playing, Swan,” he choked out.

 

“Whatever do you mean?” she batted her eyelashes at him. Getting up from the chair, she walked over to his cell. “All I meant was, I was so ready to come home for the night.  I could barely concentrate toward the end of the evening.  All I could think about was riding your cock, Killian.” 

 

“Fucking Hell, get these bloody handcuffs off of me,” he begged.

 

She just shook her head in response.

 

Killian was seriously regretting his decision.  He should have told her what happened.  He thought he’d make it easier by just coming with her quietly.  He’d get to spend the evening with her while she finished paperwork, then he’d take her home and… Gods he was aching for her.  Just from that one statement, he was hard as rock.

 

“Why are you punishing me, love, it’ll be just as good for you as it will be for me.  Quit playing, and let me out.”

 

She put her legs down and sat forward in her chair, “I’m not playing any game.” Standing up, she unbuttoned and untied her coat, then let it drop to the floor. She was wearing a black lace teddy, thigh highs fastened with garters, and her highest black stilettos.  She turned around in a slow circle to let him admire every inch of her.

 

He heard the groan leave his lips, and thought he felt his own pupils dilate. She was wearing a new piece all black, sheer lace.  It hugged her every curve, her perky breasts showing through, nipples already at attention, her toned stomach. The v cut of the nonexistent neckline plunged all the way down below her belly button.  The black garters accented her rounded hips, and delectable derriere, while the thigh highs caressed her muscular calves.  The heels though, encompassing her pretty feet, and framing her ankles, she was magnificent. “Why are you doing this to me? Does my physical pain bring you pleasure?” he inquired huskily.

 

“It’s really to bad you’re in there, I’m lonely out here” she teased as she finished her display.

 

“Easily remedied, my little minx,” he proposed.  

 

“Is that so,” she smirked, grabbing the keys off the desk she sauntered over to the cell.  “How so? Should I, the sheriff, come in there and _ take _ the prisoner?”

 

“Oh yes Sheriff, that is exactly what you should do,” he enticed.  He sat down on the cot, and patted the space next to him.

 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, doesn’t sound very safe to me,” she murmured.

 

“I assure you, I’ll be on my best behavior, on my honor,” he vowed.

 

Emma unlocked the cell door and stepped inside shutting it behind her.  She reached down and unlocked the cuff on Killian’s left wrist, “Take your jacket off,” she instructed him.  

 

He did as he was told, and in an attempt at efficiency, he slipped his shirt off as well.  

 

Sitting down to straddle his lap, she assaulted his mouth, shocking his senses with her absolute control over his mouth.  Her teeth and tongue were rough against his, taking and demanding.  She grabbed his hook and pressed his arm above his head.  

 

Now free of the shackles he let her possess his hooked arm, he secretly treasured that she held his hook as though it were his hand.  His right hand immediately flew to her hip, grabbing ahold and caressing her soft skin.  He slid it further down her backside and kneaded at her ass, “Your arse is so lovely, Swan,” he whispered into her mouth, “I want to touch every part of you, lick every inch of you, you bloody tease.”  He thrust his hips up against hers trying to drive his desire home.  

 

Emma grabbed his right hand and pinned it roughly above his head.  She ground her hips against his erection, bit his bottom lip and tugged at it.  Letting his lip go she told him, “Not so fast, you’re my prisoner, and I’m taking you.”

 

No sooner had the words left her lips than Killian Jones found himself shackled again, this time to the crossbar running the length of the cell.  She’d bested him again, always driving him to the point of distraction, he imagined there wasn’t a realm, time, or place where she couldn’t manage to restrain him. He cherished every moment of it.

 

She stood up from his lap and walked across the cell to sit on the opposite cot.  She sat with her legs splayed, pulling one into her body to rest her chin innocently atop her knee. Hugging it to her she peered at him, gauging his reaction.

 

Killian audibly gasped as she sat down and spread herself for his perusal.  There were no knickers in this garment, where knickers should be covering, her glistening core on full display.  Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he tried to adjust the angle at which he sat to relieve a bit of the pent up ache he was experiencing. He heard her giggle.  “That settles it, Swan, you enjoy my pain...there is a word for that you know?  You are a sadist,” he spoke nonchalantly.

 

“I am not a sadist,” she rolled her eyes.  “What’s a word for loving to get you worked up to within an instant of coming in your pants?” she licked her lips bawdily.

 

“Oh, I am not spending myself that way, wench,” he growled out. It had been too long, and Killian wasn’t sure he wouldn’t spend himself still clad in his pants.

 

“Oh, no,” she challenged.  She started sliding her hand down her leg slowly watching his gaze follow.

 

He watched, fixated on the trail her fingers smoothed over her creamy thigh, toward  _ his _ promised land.  His cock was straining against the zipper of his pants, if he moved just so it changed the pressure he was feeling...all in all not a bad sensation, but not the way he wanted to go either.  “Dammit, Swan,” he barked, “it wasn’t a challenge!”

 

She grinned at him and halted her movement, “So you yield; I could make you come without even having to touch you?”

 

“Aye, I yield, you could cure impotency, you bloody siren,” he acquiesced.  

 

She stood up from her cot and took the several steps back to him.  She knelt in front of him, “You’re over 300 years old and have never had issues in that department, I don’t think we’ll ever know if I’m a cure,” she stroked his ego, not that he needed it.  Running her hands along his defined chest, she pulled lightly at his chest hair as she went, the little growls she could hear let her know he was enjoying the bits of pain she bestowed upon him. She let her mouth join her hands, kissing and tasting his neck. She sucked a path along his jawline and down toward his adam’s apple, careful not to mark him.  

 

“Swan, let me touch you, please,” his voice was raspy and breathy. 

 

Emma didn’t stop her treatment, instead picking it up a little. She licked a stripe between his collar bones, then nipped at the skin there, his skin was soft and salty.  Inhaling deeply at the crook of his neck she couldn’t get enough of his sexy scent. He smelled like sunshine, happiness, and love, not that she could describe what those things smelled like. She guessed they’d smell like Killian, like home. Going lower still she swept her lips down his chest until she reached his right nipple.  She ran her tongue over it watching it harden just as hers would, “Does that feel good?” 

 

He sighed his affirmation, anything she did felt good.

 

She pulled it into her mouth sucking at it gently at first, she could feel him trying to grind against her chest as she knelt before him.  Bringing both her hands to his hips, she stilled his motions, then bit down on his nipple in warning.  

 

His body jolted at the sensation her sharp teeth shot through his abdomen and straight to his cock.  “Fuck, Emma, please let me touch you,” he beseeched her.

 

She tugged at his nipple a little more before switching to the other, lavishing it with the same attention.  She could feel his heavy breathing, it caused heat to flow throughout her body.  Emma was addicted to this man, of that much she was sure. Her body was calling out to him like an addict.  She wasn’t done with her fantasy though. “Ok,” she agreed, “you can touch me, with your tongue.”

 

Killian watched as she stood up from where she’d knelt between his thighs.  She grabbed the bar above his head and he hoped for a moment that she might unshackle him.  Instead she pulled herself up, with a heel clad foot on each side of his legs her core was prominently showcased right before his face.  He inhaled deeply, just the smell of her causing his hips to buck involuntarily.  

 

With one hand holding a bar, she threaded the other through his hair and gripped it tightly.  Emma tilted his face back and looked into his piercing blue eyes, “You know what to do,” she commanded, then she pushed her hips forward to meet his waiting lips.  

 

Killian moaned as her heat met his mouth.  She was guiding his head, the grip she had on his hair adding to his gratification.  As his tongue caressed her folds he could hear her breathing pick up in pace, she was drenched and he couldn’t get enough.  He worked her over, alternating between licking and sucking. Her wet flesh was swollen, letting him know that she was getting closer.

 

Emma was bucking her hips against his face, grasping at his hair to pull him closer to her center.  She felt him latch on to her nub, and saw stars.  He sucked at it in a pulsating rhythm, the talents this man displayed with his mouth were the eighth wonder of the world.  She was coming on his face within seconds, “Fuck, Killian,” she sobbed, not letting go of his hair.  Her head slumped against her arm that was holding onto the bar still, she needed to lay down.  She continued to hold his face against her core, he knew how to bring her through her orgasm expertly and she didn’t want to miss a moment of it.

 

When the last of her aftershocks subsided, she looked down at him.  He was a wreck, a desperate look in his eyes. His arms were flexed pulling against his restraints. She could see her release glistening on his lips. She stepped down from the cot and straddled him again. She licked at his mouth tasting her release, throwing her arms around his neck she kissed him relentlessly, her tongue guiding itself along his.  Emma began to grind her hips against his, the feeling of his firm erection against her clit almost enough to send her spiraling again.

 

“Emma,” his voice was strained, “please release me, or undress me and give me release,” Killian implored.  

 

Feeling a little sorry for him, she stood up and removed his boots, then proceeded to free him from his pants. He lifted his hips so she could slip them off, his rigid cock sprang up and rested against his stomach.  He let out a sigh of relief, letting his head drop against the bars at his back. 

 

“Poor, pirate,” she comforted him, her hand brushing his matted hair off of his forehead. “Had enough?” she asked innocently.

 

“I’m far from done with you, and I do believe there was speak of you riding my cock.” 

 

“Oh yes, that’s right,” she said coquettishly, straddling his lap again she brought both her hands to the bars on either side of his head. Using the bars and her upper body strength she brought her center to his erection and ever so lightly stroked herself against him. She coated his cock making it slippery as she slid against his length. 

 

Leaning his forehead to hers he stared down at where they were gliding against each other, “Emma, stop,” he begged for mercy. He pulled against the restraints trying to control something, anything.

 

“It’s okay, let go,” she whispered, looking into his eyes.

 

He couldn’t hold on for a second longer, he’d been painfully hard though it all, just her wet touch enough to have him coming between them.  His seed shot up on to her stomach, and he breathed out a low moan.  Blushing slightly at his inability to hold out longer, he averted his eyes. 

 

“Look at me,” she ordered, foreheads still touching. When his eyes met hers she spoke again, “that was fucking hot.”

 

“What was hot?” he groused, “me begging,or me losing it like a schoolboy.”

 

“All of it,” she smiled brilliantly at him, “the control, the begging, you making me come without your hand- or hook, me making you come while barely touching you, the cell, these bars are very handy, and of course  _ you _ .”

 

“I fucking love you, Emma Swan.”

 

“You fucking love me, or you love fucking me?” she deadpanned.

 

“Both,” he responded without hesitation.

 

“I fucking love you too, Killian,” she giggled.

 

She leaned against him, and kissed him again. Carding her fingers through his hair, she lovingly massaged at his scalp.  Emma broke the kiss and went for his ear biting and sucking at his lobe.  She could feel him nuzzling into her neck, and immediately elongated her neck so he could give her more. She could already feel him growing hard against her belly.  

 

“You need zero recovery time, that’s also fucking hot,” she played to his ego. “Are you ready for me, Killian?”

 

“Yes, gods, yes, Emma, I need to feel you wrapped around me right now.  It’s been too long, love.”

 

She lifted herself up on her knees and centered his head at her entrance.

 

“Aren’t you going to uncuff me?” he asked.

 

“No,” she whispered in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you hard, and fast, right here just like this.”

 

The words had barely left her mouth when she drove herself down his rigid cock, causing him to shout out in pleasure. He couldn’t even manage intelligible words, his senses honed in on only her and the sensations she was causing. He struggled against the restraints involuntarily, he needed to touch her.  He watched as she took her pleasure, pumping up into her thrust for thrust.  Her breasts bounced in his face, and her hair was wild around her face making her look like a debauched angel.  

 

She was almost there, he was stretching her and filling her, hitting her so deep like this, “Killian, I’m going to come, fuck you feel so good,” she panted. 

 

“Go ahead love, take what you need,” he coaxed her. He looked into her eyes, watching her ascend to the ultimate high. 

 

She thrust downward twice more before she felt her channel spasming around him. Pushing herself down as far as she could go she could feel the pressure and the pull, working its way through her, she felt the sparks of pleasure through her center and outward toward the rest of her body.  Emma  writhed in bliss, continuing to roll her hips against his as each little aftershock coursed through her. The wet heat of her second orgasm bathed her thighs and his. She was still looking into his eyes, she could read the urgency in his eyes, feel his desperation to hold her and touch her. With a flick of her wrist the cuffs were gone. His arms were around her instantaneously wandering the expanse of her back. 

 

He’d almost forgotten what it was like to have free will, the pleasure and torment had clouded his mind.  He laced his fingers through her hair and brought her in for a kiss.  Her lips tasted like her honeyed release still as he plundered her mouth. Picking her up as she still sat in his lap, he laid her out on the cot.  Killian admired her lithe form, running his hook the length of her body, throat to core.  He brushed the shiny appendage over her nub causing her to cry out.  “Too soon?” he inquired, a smirk on his lips.

 

She nodded her head, lip bitten between her teeth as she sucked in a deep breath. 

 

Killian knew his Swan was over sensitized at the moment and switched gears.  He brought hook and hand to her shoulders and removed the straps of her bawdy lingerie, pulling the piece down he fully exposed her perfect bosom.  Taking one in his palm, he brought his mouth to the other.  Hearing her moans drove him crazy. He alternated breasts between mouth and hand, getting her worked up all over again. “Emma, are you ready for me?” he asked gently.

 

She could feel the wetness pooled at her entrance, and longed to have him filling her already, “Yes,” she breathed out.  

 

Killian hoisted himself over her, resting on his forearms to not crush her.  Brushing at the hair matted to her glistening forehead he leaned down to kiss her tenderly.  He stroked her tongue with his at the same moment he pushed into her.  He pushed in slowly savoring the drag against her soaked heat.  “You are always so wet and warm, for me darling,” he exalted. Killian pushed in and out of her slowly and lovingly. “I’d like you to come for me one more time, love, with me?” he asked quietly.

 

Emma could see the desire in his eyes, telling her he needed to fall together. She’d worked him hard tonight, now her pirate needed to make love to her. Her heart thrummed in her chest in response to what she could see written in his expression. “Yes, Killian, with you,” she promised.

 

He picked up his speed, though he still remained close to her, the length of their bodies entwined, and wrapped together. Killian didn’t break eye contact with her, adding intensity to their coupling. His hand caressed her cheek lovingly as he brought her through a powerful, but calming climax.

 

Resting his forehead to her chest, Killian rolled them to their sides.  He stayed there as they lay quietly allowing her to hold him.  “What was this all about tonight, Swan?”

 

“Just something I wanted to do,” she relied happily.

 

He pondered her response for a moment, “Well I suppose it’s quite...lucky I found myself in an argument with the angry one tonight, aye?”

 

“Mmmm, yes, quite lucky,” she agreed.

 

He decided to file this discussion away for later, there was something a little too coincidental about tonight’s adventure. Alas, his lass sounded dreadfully tired, and he wanted to get her to bed.

 

Killian stood up and threw on his pants, “Come, love,” he offered her his hand.

 

“I already did,” she laughed sweetly, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her to standing, “three times.”

 

“Don’t I know it. Let’s get you home, and if you’re so inclined, go for a fourth,” he said huskily.

 

“Haven’t you heard the expression ‘third time’s the charm’?” she giggled.

 

“Please don’t use the word ‘charm’ when we are discussing our enjoyable activities, Swan.  I’m changing the expression to ‘ **_fourth time, you’re hooked_ ** ’,” he grinned salaciously at her, then ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

 

Emma burst out laughing, “I love you, you big nerd! And for the record, I was hooked well before the fourth time.”

 

Her admission caused a pleased smile lit up his face, reaching all the way to his eyes. “I don’t know what a nerd is, but I’ll take that as a good thing,” he responded.  “I love you too, my darling Emma.”

 

He made good on the promise of a fourth time when they arrived home. 


	6. Manning the Helm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian + Emma @ The Helm=Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @laschatzi for betaing each chapter and continuing to encourage me to write more!

“Please, please, please,” Mary Margaret begged into the phone. 

 

Emma rolled her eyes at the childlike tactics her own mother, a reformed bandit no less, was employing on her.

 

“Your father and I just really need a night out,” she continued when her daughter didn’t answer.

 

“Why, so you can go  _ stargazing _ behind the Rabbit Hole again?” Emma taunted.

 

“Wh-, well...well you and Killian were out there  _ stargazing _ too, if I remember correctly,” her mother shot back.

 

_ Don’t dish it if you can’t take it _ , Emma chided herself, and she definitely couldn’t take Mary Margaret poking around in her sex life.  At least not since the curse had been lifted, and their relationship had literally changed forever.

 

“Fine, fine, I’ll ask Henry if he can babysit for you guys tonight, but Killian and I are still going sailing,” she told her mother.

 

“I already talked to Henry and he said he could use the money, something about wanting to take Violet somewhere nice.  He also said you and Killian wouldn’t be heartbroken about not having him there,” her mom laughed at that last part.

 

Emma blushed at the thought of her son making a joke about her and Killian enjoying alone time. “That little smartass,” she muttered, “alright, Killian and I will be back tomorrow, so Henry is staying at your place for the night.”

 

“Thanks! I owe you,” Mary Margaret responded with gratitude clear in her voice.

 

“Henry doesn’t need a sitter anymore, what will you owe me?” Emma laughed.

 

“You’ll have another little one at some point, love you, bye!” Mary Margaret hung up the phone before Emma had a chance to speak.  

 

Emma stared off blankly, having no response or quip, opening and closing her mouth resembling a fish out of water.  _  Would they have a baby one day _ , she wondered, it was definitely too much to wrap her mind around right now. She jumped as her phone went off in her ear where she was still holding it, effectively breaking her train of thought. 

 

She pulled the phone from her ear to see who was texting.  A smile lit up her face when she saw the name. Killian had mastered the talking phone quite quickly once he’d had a chance to sit down and work at it without distraction.  As a result, he was constantly reprogramming his information in her phone. Apparently he was now The Devilishly Handsome Pirate Captain, and he’d taken a shirtless selfie for his contact photo.

 

**_The Devilishly Handsome Pirate Captain :_ ** _ It seems your parents are in dire need of Henry’s service’s tonight.  _

 

**_E:_ ** _ It seems as though my parents tag teamed us. I just got a desperate call from my mom with the same request. _

 

**_The Devilishly Handsome Pirate Captain :_ ** _ Perhaps we can reschedule sailing then? _

 

**_E:_ ** _ No. _

 

**_The Devilishly Handsome Pirate Captain :_ ** _ No? _

 

**_E:_ ** _ You and I are still going. _

 

**_The Devilishly Handsome Pirate Captain :_ ** _ Meet you at 4? _

 

**_E:_ ** _ Yes, please grab the overnight bag, it’s sitting on our bed, then we can leave straight from the station. _

 

**_The Devilishly Handsome Pirate Captain :_ ** _ Aye love, see you in a bit. _

 

Emma hung up her phone glancing at the clock to see it was 2:30.  She needed to buckle down if she was going to get through her paperwork.  

 

~~~~~

 

Killian slipped his phone into his pocket, smiling to himself at this little turn of events.  It wasn’t that he didn’t want the lad around, on the contrary he loved his company. At the same time he wasn’t going to complain about having an evening alone with his Swan. 

 

He set about straightening up their home, that way Emma would come home to a clean house tomorrow.  He went upstairs to add his things into the overnight bag, spotting it immediately as he entered their room.  His eyes narrowed at the bag she’d packed on the bed.

 

**_K:_ ** _ I know you do not expect me to traverse the streets with this dreadfully bright pink bag, love. _

 

He snickered at the name as her reply came in

 

**_The Devilishly Handsome Pirate Captain’s True Love:_ ** _ There are other bags in the closet, although I think that color would really pop with your outfit ☺ _

**_K:_ ** _ Very funny. By the way what is Victoria’s secret anyhow? I see it plastered on all those little pink bags, now it’s on your tote as well. It must be a big one to display it everywhere. _

 

**_The Devilishly Handsome Pirate Captain’s True Love:_ ** _ I’ll show you Victoria’s secret  _

_ tonight ♥ _

 

Killian looked skeptically at his phone, _ how could Victoria’s secret be on the Jolly _ , he mused. He decided to take the damned pink bag in case it was needed to divulge this alluring secret.

 

**_K:_ ** _ Fair enough, I’m on my way now darling. _

 

**_The Devilishly Handsome Pirate Captain’s True Love:_ ** _ I’m ready _

 

Emma shut down her computer, chuckling as she cleared her desk of the files she’d been pouring over. She fully intended to show him some Victoria’s secret tonight, now that it had become a private rendezvous. She pulled on her newest and now favorite leather jacket, claiming that the black suited her best.  Emma fooled no one though, her family knew the real reason she loved it so much was because Killian had given it to her. Turning off the lights, she departed the station, locking the doors behind her.  Her heart skittered in her chest when she turned around to see her lover walking toward her, tight black jeans, a blue button up, black waistcoat and her bright pink bag slung over his shoulder. He was a vision that she wasn’t sure she’d ever stop marveling over.  

 

“Good afternoon, milady,” he greeted with a small bow and a radiant smile on his lips. 

 

Emma loved those smiles, the smiles that made his eyes crinkle at the corners, signaling a deeply rooted jubilation.  She couldn’t say she didn’t feel the same way, this was the most joy she’d experienced in her life.  She had her family, and her true love, and all of them out of danger for the moment. Instead of answering him, she propelled herself into his embrace.  

 

“I love you,” she told him affectionately. Reaching up to her tiptoes she placed a loud kiss to each of his dimples.

 

“I love you too,” he chuckled at her overzealous greeting, “I thought you didn’t like public affection, dearest.”

 

“There’s a time and place for everything,” she answered, a beaming smile of her own gracing her face at his obvious elation over her PDA, “and right here, right now is the right time and place.”

 

Smiling at her, he took her hand and started to lead the way to her bug.  

 

“Do we need to stop at the store for food?”

 

“Already taken care of,” he answered proudly, “tonight I’ve prepared dinner for you.”

 

Hopping into the bug, they headed straight to the marina.  It was busier than normal, several families having taken advantage of the clear day. Fishermen lined the pier, and seagulls waited anxiously for a chance to steal away with someone’s catch of the day.

 

“Do you want me to carry the dreadfully bright pink tote?” she asked, leaning into the back seat to grab it. Emma took her jacket off and stuffed it into the tote, as it was an unusually warm and muggy afternoon along Maine’s coast. 

 

“Of course not, how would it look if I let you do all the work?” he spoke as though it were the most preposterous idea that she carry anything. He lifted the bag from her grasp, deftly swinging it over his head and shoulder.

 

“I’m a female, not an invalid,” she shot back, rolling her eyes at his over the top sense of chivalry. 

 

“And I am a gentleman, not a scoundrel,” Killian countered, eyebrow raised in challenge. 

 

“Umm, yes you are a gentleman,” she agreed.  Circling around the car she stepped right into his personal space, “ _And_ you’re my scoundrel.”

 

“Too true, dearest,” he acquiesced, leaning down to plant a chaste peck to her lips. “Shall we?” he offered his crooked arm.

 

“We shall,” Emma accepted, looping her arm through his. The two walked down to where the Jolly was moored, quietly bantering back and forth over the merits and faults (none if you asked Killian), of chivalry. 

 

Arriving at the plank to the Jolly Roger, Killian stepped up then turned around and offered Emma his hand. 

 

Rolling her eyes, she took his hand and lifted herself onto the plank.

 

“Why does it pain you so to let me treat you as the precious treasure you are?” he asked.

 

“Precious,” Emma snorted, “I am not precious.”

 

“You are to me, darling.” Then without further ceremony, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, securing her legs with his hooked arm, and giving her ass a firm smack. 

 

Emma squealed loudly at her sudden loss of gravity. She sucked in an indignant breath when she felt him smack her butt. “You put me down right this instant, Killian Jones,” she demanded, pinching his toned cheeks.

 

“Well you scoffed at the gentlemen, so now you’ve got the scoundrel,” he laughed out, effortlessly walking them onto the deck of the Jolly Roger.

 

Bending forward he deposited her on her feet, then before giving her a chance to spout off at the mouth, he covered it with his, kissing her senseless. “I love it when you’re feisty, Swan,” he teased.

 

“I’ll show you feisty,” she mock threatened him.  

 

Raising hand and hook in surrender, he gave her his most dashing smile, “Promise?”

 

“You’re incorrigible!” she exclaimed.

 

“I try, now how about I navigate us to somewhere more private,” he suggested, handing her the bag, “and you go put the Captain’s Quarters to rights, woman!”

 

Emma burst into laughter at his attempt to be less than courteous, “You are ridiculous!” she got out through her laughter, snatching the bag from his hook. She turned around to walk below deck when she felt him spin her back toward him.  He looked into her eyes, and all she could see was a fierce love burning in his expression before he kissed her once more.  She moaned when she felt his tongue trace along her lips, his hand caressing down her back to cup her behind. Opening to him, Emma moaned again as their tongues connected, she felt her body responding to his attentions. Pulling back, she rested her forehead to his, “Better set sail Captain, or we’re never getting out of here,” she whispered ardently.

 

Squeezing her rounded derriere, he pressed a single kiss to her lips, “Too right, love.”

 

Emma watched him strut to the helm, and a palpable sense of want ran through her body. She shivered in anticipation of what tonight held in store. Walking below to his quarters in a dreamlike state, she was jolted to the present when she opened the door to a completely different room. She was stunned at the changes he’d made. Although most of the furnishings were the same, the trappings were all new.  A bigger bed had replaced the twin-sized mattress, and was fitted with crisp white sheets that peeked out from under a plush looking black, white, and gray comforter. Along the head of the bed were the two fluffiest pillows Emma had ever seen, and in front of those were an array of throw pillows varying in design from geometric to floral patterns. The windows were dressed with curtains to match the bedding. Candles adorned several surfaces, lending a jasmine scent to the room. The table had been pushed to a corner allowing for two to sit and dine.  The desk was clear of clutter, only an ancient looking map gracing the top. His shelves were lined with the many treasures, artifacts, and knick knacks he had acquired during his long life. 

 

Emma inhaled deeply, a deep sense of love and comfort engulfed her, she knew exactly why Killian had done this.  He wanted her to feel at home, as he did, he was making a new start with her.  For them. His effort warmed her heart and simultaneously overwhelmed her, she felt her eyes brim with tears. She’d never experienced a love so pure and devoted, not one of the families whose care she’d been in, not her first romance, no one had ever loved her as Killian loved her.  She shook her head at the silliness of tears when all she felt was elated, a small laugh escaped her, coming out more as a broken sob.  Bringing both hands to her face, she wiped her tears away, and drew in a calming breath.  Emma walked to the bed and had a seat, placing the bag next to her, she absorbed the peaceful vibe in _ their  _ room. She felt the gentle sway as the ship rocked to life, creaking here and there as her Captain guided her out toward the horizon. Emma laid down on the soft comforter, enjoying the glide of the ship over the water.

 

Above deck Killian set the course, planning to sail far enough to have some privacy, and close enough that they could be reached by phone should they be needed.  Wondering what was taking Emma so long, he headed below to see what she was up to.  Opening the door to the cabin he saw that she was fast asleep, perched at the edge of the bed, legs still dangling over the side.  He decided to let her get some well deserved rest, scooting her up the bed, removing her boots and covering her with the comforter.  He looked around the room and decided that the new look was complete now that his Swan was gracing it with her presence.  He decided to go get their supper ready, so everything would be prepared when she woke. 

 

Emma woke up, a sheen of sweat covering her forehead, it was a bit hot all snuggled into the comforter.  “Oh shit,” she cursed quietly.  She’d been so comfortable she’d knocked out, looking at her phone she discovered it was a little past six, she’d slept for over an hour. Jumping out of bed she took notice of her sock clad feet, turning back to the bed, she realized Killian must have come and tucked her in.  Smiling to herself she opened up her tote and took out their belongings to put everything into the drawers lining the bed.   Emma took her hair down letting it fan out around her, the humidity causing it to curl slightly. She changed quickly, then headed top side. The sky was dusk tinted, the cloud cover that had rolled in adding to the muted tone of the sky.  It was still muggy out, but it had cooled down a bit.  There were a couple lanterns lit, casting a muted light on the deck, and up toward the helm where her dashing pirate stood.  There wasn’t a place he looked more in his element, than when he was manning the helm of the Jolly Roger.

 

She started at his boot covered feet and let her eyes wander the expanse of his body. Emma delighted in watching his strong legs, currently covered by those delectable black jeans of his, when he was pumping into her, enjoying the flex and stretch of the muscles. Letting her eyes roam upward to his bare waist and abs she remembered how she’d clutched at his midsection while he was poised in concentration over her, the rippling muscles rolling under her palms.She ogled his chest next,  _ god his chest, _ a remarkable example of perfection, toned, tanned, and just the right amount of chest hair for Emma to run her hands through, and graze her breasts across. When she finally laid eyes on his devastatingly gorgeous  face, he was looking at her so intensely she could feel the mood shift in the air. Her body was calling out for his, heart beating quickly, stomach tensed in anticipation, and her core tingling with desire.

 

He watched as she walked across the deck of the Jolly, barefoot and clad in a short, black silk robe.  She was a vision, her hair flowing down her back in wavy curls, perusing every inch of him, an expression of want clear on her face, as she nipped at her bottom lip fervently.  The black silk concealing her comely breasts did little to negate his need to feel and taste them, and her long legs exposed to mid thigh, sashaying toward him were making his trousers a bit tighter.

 

“Darling, you look tantalizing,” he spoke reverently, holding his hand out to pull her close.

 

“Sorry I fell asleep,” she apologized.

 

“There is no need to apologize love, you deserve to rest,” he answered as re ran his hand through her silky locks. “Gorgeous,” he murmured, “come here.” Killian kissed her lightly, then guided her in front of him, putting her hands at the helm. He leaned his chest into her back, inhaling her scent.

 

Emma had grabbed the wheel where Killian directed her hands, then felt him press his front to her back.  She sighed at the full body contact, feeling his arms encircle her waist. Shivering when he exhaled against her neck, she craned her head to the side, encouraging him to indulge on her exposed skin. She wasn’t disappointed as he read her intent and immediately closed in on her pulse point. Emma let out little whines of pleasure as he moved along her neck, switching between sucking and soothing.

 

Killian delighted in the noises she was making, and the way her breathing sped up at his attention.  As much as he wanted to thrust into her from behind, he’d dreamt of taking his Swan against the helm, and he planned to savor it. 

 

But first, “Are you hungry, Swan? I’ve prepared a harvest cobb salad for this evening.”

 

“Mmmm, I’m starving, but not for salad,” she murmured, leaning back further into him.

 

“I’m sorry, darling, that’s all I’ve brought for dinner, unless you’d like tomorrow’s breakfast tonight?” he suggested, slightly put out that she didn’t want what he’d made.

 

“Let me reclarify babe, I’m not hungry for any  _ food _ ,” a seductive tone coloring her voice.

 

“You’re a very naughty princess, aren’t you?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she needled. 

 

“You know I would,” he purred into her ear.

Emma laughed at his response, until she felt his needy lips latch onto that spot behind her ear. He was going to leave a mark, but she couldn’t be bothered to care, her sole focus the way that his touch was shooting straight to her core.

 

“Do you remember when I told you about my fantasy to have you up against this helm darling?” he questioned in a gruff voice.

 

Emma’s mind went into overdrive as she remembered the night Killian had vividly painted a scene so erotic, she’d started pleasuring herself before he was done detailing his desires. “Yes,” she moaned out, remembering what the sight of Killian firmly stroking his cock had done to her. “Yes, I remember.” She rubbed her backside against his erection longing to have him inside her.

 

“Good,” he breathed into her ear. He pulled away from her abruptly and spun her around. He kissed her hard, plundering her mouth with his tongue, a frenzied clash of teeth and lips. Reaching between them he untied her robe, his hand smoothed across the skin of her belly then circumnavigated to her back, the feeling of her bare skin still affecting him as though he were a young inexperienced lad. He grew impossibly harder as he continued to caress her skin, her back, her torso, then the globes of her pert arse. He squeezed her left cheek and nudged her against his erection. The brush of her body against his had him cursing.

 

“Take the robe off, darling.”

 

Emma hastily shed the garment.

 

“Now, hold on here,” he directed as she leaned her back against the helm. 

 

She lifted her arms to grip the handles that were now behind her.  Her body was thrumming with the need for his touch as he admired her body, legs spread, arms poised, and hands clamped to the handles to keep her upright. 

 

“This is new,” he stated more than asked, tracing his finger along the edge of her jade colored lace bra, the color matched her eyes.  He ghosted the same finger down the valley between her breasts and downward to the waistline of the matching thong. Her body shook against the feather light touches.

 

“These knickers cannot possibly serve a functional purpose other than to drive me mad as I inevitably spend future days imagining these under your clothes,” he admonished, looking at her with a dark desire. 

 

Emma gulped at the thought of Killian imagining her while he was by himself. She was usually more of a bikini cut and boy cut panties kind of girl, but she’d wanted to try something new. His reaction told her she’d chosen wisely.

 

He slid his finger over the outside of the lacy material until he reached the warmth of her core. Pushing the fabric aside he ran two fingers through her folds, he delighted in the way she jerked against his touch. “I’ve been dreaming about taking you up against my helm since Neverland,” he growled, gathering her slick arousal on his fingers and ghosting them over her clit.  “Fuck, you are soaked,” he uttered salaciously.

  
  
  


His fingers delicately manipulating her were almost enough to set her off as she was already so turned on. Emma longed to run her hands over his chest, to touch him, but she kept her hands where he’d asked her to. She watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked at them, “God, Killian touch me,” she keened. Then she heard his gravelly voice, “Emma, you taste divine, may I?”  She watched as he got down on his knees, bringing hand and hook to her panties. “Yes, yes please,” she begged letting her head drop back against the helm. He slowly dragged them down her legs. 

 

“Gods above, what have you done?” he asked incredulously.

 

“What?” Emma asked in confusion, lifting her head off the wheel to peer down at him. He was staring wide eyed at her newly waxed region. “Oh, do you like it?” she asked quietly.

 

“It’s beautiful love, but why?” he asked looking up at her.

 

“Something new,” she responded. “I thought you might appreciate the way it...feels...you know, when you’re down there,” she blushed, embarrassment coloring her small voice. Although how she could find even an ounce of shyness, being bared before him while shamelessly clutching to the handles of the helm was a mystery.

 

Killian nosed at her bare center, breathing in her sweet smell. Tilting her forward by her thighs he  flattened his tongue to lick softly along the length of her core. He enjoyed the way her wetness coated his tongue, taking all she offered. He swallowed before hardening his tongue to a point and flicking it out against her bundle of nerves. Killian sucked her bud into his mouth and drove two fingers into her tight channel. Her moans of pleasure had him stiffening, his desire to rut into her flooding his mind. Knowing exactly what Emma wanted and needed, he worked skillful circles over her clit with his tongue, while driving into her with his fingers, curling them against her swollen walls. 

 

“That feels so good, make me come, Killian,” she supplicated. “I love coming on your tongue,” she continued, her voice broken by stuttered breathing as she fought to stay upright. Many sensations buzzed through Emma, her bones felt weightless, and her legs were going numb.  Her arms were burning in protest of holding her weight up as he brought her to the brink. The sensation she focused on though, was pulsing deep in her core. 

 

Killian felt her entire body tense up, as her moans became breathier and higher in pitch. He suckled at her bud firmly once more, and finally felt her let go, her body going slack. A pleasure tinged sigh escaped Emma as he tried to bring her through without overstimulating her nerves. Killian stood up, steadying her with his hand and hook on her hips.  “Put your arms around me, I’ve got you,” he whispered.

 

Emma felt as if she’d run a marathon, his thorough ministrations exhausting her body. She’d tensed for so long, her muscles were jumpy under her skin. She heeded his words and circled her arms around his neck, fully resting against his strong body.  

 

“Let me take you to bed, love,” he coaxed, brushing her sweat glossed hair away from her forehead. 

 

Emma shook her head weakly, not speaking yet. 

 

Killian chuckled at his stubborn princess. He started to pick her up to carry her down to bed, but she protested again.

 

“No, I just need a minute to get some of the feeling back into my arms and legs,” she explained. “Killian, I’ve fantasized about you taking me up against this helm as long as you have,” she continued, a lascivious quirk to her eyebrow.  

 

“Is that so,” he murmured, tightening his hold around her waist.

 

“Yes, Captain,” she purred in that tone that drove him insane, “ever since watching you effortlessly navigate this vessel, I’ve wanted you to handle me with that same precision and reckless abandon.”

 

“Far be it from me to deny a lovely lass what she wants,” he complied.

 

“That’s more like it, pirate,” she praised.  She let go of his neck and brought her hands to the waistband of his jeans, giving him a tug in her direction.  “As long as that lass is me,” she whispered letting her territorial side show through. Leaning into him for a kiss, Emma nibbled his bottom lip, the way she knew he liked. She tugged gently at his lip with her teeth, seeking more. Almost immediately she felt what she wanted as his warm tongue met her lips. She moaned as she sucked his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweet arousal. As they both opened fully to the kiss, she dexterously unbuckled his belt, and unfastened his jeans. 

 

Killian felt relief as she carefully unzipped him. Bringing his hand to her head to guide her more firmly to his mouth, he groaned when he felt her warm hands pushing his trousers down his hips, finally freeing him from his confines.  

 

Emma felt his firm erection spring out against her belly. “Mmmm no briefs tonight, babe?”

 

“It’s just one more dastardly layer between us.”

 

“I’m not complaining,” Emma giggled. “Now get rid of the pants.”

 

Killian made haste in removing his pants and boots, eager to get back to her. 

 

“This,” she said, cupping her lace clad breasts, “is Victoria’s Secret.”

 

Killian gulped as she massaged her breasts through the flimsy fabric. His tongue trailing along his lower lip at the sight of her stiffening peaks. 

 

“I don’t know any Victoria, love, this is all Emma,” he babbled, hypnotized by the sight of her. 

 

“Not these,” she squeezed her breasts, “this,” she quickly unfastened the bra and tossed it to him. “It’s a place to buy lingerie”

 

“I do admire this merchant of such finery, perhaps you’ll take me one day so I can lavish you with more of this lingerie?” he asked.

 

She nodded her head, smiling at his enthusiasm. Then she reached for his hand and brought it to her breast, working her fingers over his, once he’d snapped back into motion, she guided his face to her other breast, needing his mouth at her other peak, leaving her hand to run through his hair. Enjoying the pleasure coursing from her nipples down to her core, she could feel her arousal coating her thighs as she rubbed them together desperate for friction. Reaching out for him she wrapped her hand around his thick length, marveling at the contrast between the tender skin that covered his rock hard erection. 

 

When he felt her hand wrap around his shaft, his mouth clamped down around her harder than he intended, eliciting a pleasure filled gasp from Emma as she threw her head back letting the sensation control her body. He growled when she tightened her hand in his hair, just this side of rough. 

 

“Again,” she moaned, slowly stroking him.

Killian bit down on her nipple again, tweaking the other with his fingers. He continued to worship her breasts, getting off on her pleas for more and her desperate moans.

“Emma, I want to be buried in you, let me fuck you, darling?” 

 

She didn’t answer, instead turning around to face the helm, she gripped two of the handles, and presented herself to him, legs spread.

 

“Bloody Hell,” he muttered. Coming up behind her he pressed himself to her body, wrapping his hooked arm around her waist, and his right arm over her shoulder and across her chest. His arm laid perfectly between her breasts so that he could splay his hand over her toned stomach. 

 

Emma could feel his erection pressing against her ass as he encompassed her body from behind. When his lips latched onto her neck kissing her sensually she couldn’t help the grind of her hips. She turned her head to catch his lips with hers. 

 

They kissed until they were breathless, Emma’s head leaned back on his shoulder. Slowly writhing against each other, Killian let hand and hook explore her skin. Both were lost in the intoxicating touch of the other.  

Letting go of the hold he had around her Killian gripped her hips, “Are you ready for me,” he whispered warmly against the shell of the ear.

 

“Fuck me,” she implored, tightening her grip on the spokes in anticipation.

 

Leaving his hook at her left hip, he lined himself up to slide into her. Killian moaned at the heat he could feel as his tip nudged her opening. Bringing his hand back to her other hip, he slowly filled her, her wetness allowing him to glide into her smoothly. The caress of her tight channel as she adjusted around him had him squeezing at her hip roughly, “Gods you feel bloody marvelous like this, Emma.”

 

Hearing the reverence in his timbre, a shiver ran through her body, Emma loved it when he talked to her while he made love to her. Whether his words were curses, praises, loving, or downright filthy, she loved it.  She pushed forward against his hook, the sensation of pain and pleasure as it pierced her skin causing her to yelp, then she slammed back into him urging him to move.

 

Her dirty move communicated her need to be fucked; he withdrew to his tip then drove back into her. 

 

“Yes,” she said with excitement in her voice, “just like that.” She clung onto the sturdy  helm, waiting and wanting him to ride her to oblivion.

 

“Does my cock feel good filling you?” he purred. He pumped deeply several more times, but when she didn’t respond he eased up, leisurely sliding in and out of her. When he felt her grind herself onto his cock again, he repeated his question, following with a hard thrust.

 

“Yes,” she cried out, “yes it feels so good, Killian.”  

 

He sped up his motion, alternating between deep and shallow passes, though he thrusted just as hard each time.  The friction against her walls, and the bounce of her arse against his abdomen was heavenly. Even as his hand gripped her hip, he ran his thumb over the delicious curve or her rounded derriere. “Mmmmm I love your backside, darling, it is a vision watching my cock disappear between your cheeks. Maybe one day you’ll let me claim your arse,” he murmured. All he heard in response was her moan of pleasure.

 

Emma could feel the pressure of her climax coiling in her back, and low in her belly. The way he was pounding into her so roughly had her body thrumming, she could feel the same palpitation of her heart in her throbbing clit.  Releasing the handle from her grip, she quickly grabbed his hand bringing it to her pulsing center. Placing her hand back to maintain her balance, she held on tight relishing the onslaught of bliss she knew was coming.

 

Killian understood right away. Slicking three fingers with her arousal that covered his cock and her thighs, he applied an even pressure to her nub and delicately massaged at her soft flesh. “Is that better, darling?” He took the instantaneous flutter of her walls against his length as answer enough. 

 

The wet slide and accuracy that he ravished on her clit had her bracing for her climax. She could feel the pressure starting to spiral out, taking over all coherence. The sensation of pure ecstasy as her walls contracted around his cock, and the tingling flecks of gratification in her core had her panting out his name into the evening sky that surrounded them. 

 

“Emma!” he called out as his orgasm surged through him.  Hitting deep, he let go spilling his release inside her, he continued to pump lightly enjoying the slickness of their combined release. Her walls spasmed around his cock, as the little aftershocks continued to flow through her, causing him to grunt as his tip became oversensitive. He pulled out of her, and rested his hand and hook at the helm effectively covering her with his body.

 

Emma had already leaned into the helm, when she felt his body against hers, she felt his love channeling through every spot they were joined in. He snuggled his chin into the crook of her neck, pressing a soft kiss to her jawline, “You’re like a cat,” she giggled, “rubbing all over me and positively purring with delight.”

 

He hummed into her ear, “Mmhmm, whatever you say, Swan, I just enjoy a little post coital bliss is all. Would you rather I just roll over and fall asleep like some of the imbeciles portrayed in what passes as this realm’s entertainment?”

 

“Awwww, of course not babe,” she soothed, turning around in his arms to embrace him around his waist.  She kissed him tenderly, pressing her body against him, “I can do post coital bliss.”

 

“That’s what I thought,” he said as though he’d won a battle.

 

“I just forget sometimes that Captain Hook is such a snuggle bunny,” she smiled, booping his nose.

 

He narrowed his eyes at her, then picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder as he had earlier that evening, “I’ll show you snuggle bunny,” he menaced.

 

Emma cracked up, which was a little strained as her stomach currently had a shoulder in it. “Is that a threat?” she laughed out, teasing him.

 

“A promise,” he corrected, heading below deck. 

 

Eventually they ate their dinner, if for no other reason than to replenish the calories they were burning. 

 

Making love well into the early morning, they took advantage of the unrestricted privacy. Killian also made good on his promise to ‘show her snuggle bunny’, content to let her hold him in her arms as they drifted to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and con crit welcome!


End file.
